


Змей

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coulson cooks, For Science!, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Is A Legit Trickster, Lots Of Elder Edda, Other, Pre-Avengers (2012), Stark Drinks, You Might See That As Pairing(s) If You Really Squint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Собранные в одном месте истории, которые или случились до канонного фильма о "Мстителях", или где-то в параллельной ему вселенной, не слишком противоречащей, но несколько более причудливой.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Змей

**Author's Note:**

> Начато 23 мая 2011, как дженовый пвп (тм), закончено 16 апреля 2012.  
> То есть - да, ДО выхода фильма про Мстителей.  
> Привожу ниже авторские ремарки от первой даты публикации:
> 
> Скажите спасибо Фобс, которую, видимо, так же, как и меня, вставило от самой мысли о том, что Старк и Локи В КАНОНЕ находятся в одной «Вселенной». Скажите спасибо Табуретке за то, что вообще дала понять, что про это реально писать. Ещё спасибов отсыпьте Казначею Мэдди, потому что она просила такой фик. Да-да, they made me do it ©

Тони Старк не был человеком, непривычным к пробуждениям с похмелья. Хуже того, Тони Старк в последнее время страдал тем, что слишком хорошо запоминал детали вечера накануне — видимо, всё-таки сказывалось благоприобретённое чувство ответственности за собственные бесчинства. Даже если у памяти случались праздники и она проявляла милосердие, верный Джарвис не без свойственного его искусственному интеллекту сарказма демонстрировал Старку все данные по его перемещениям и действиям за прошедший контрольный период. Некоторые фото Джарвис, погань электронная, хранил на резервных носителях — в частности, кадр «Тони Старк приползает домой в рогатом шлеме викинга, накануне купленном на аукционе за бешеные деньги» уже не первый год оставался непревзойдённой жемчужиной коллекции.

— Джарвис, — в едва различимом диапазоне прохрипел Тони, жмурясь и заведомо безуспешно пытаясь закутаться в подушку. — Разрушения вчера были?..

— Разрушений за прошедшие двенадцать часов не зафиксировано, мистер Старк, — отозвался механический голос. — Несанкционированных проникновений не зафиксировано. Запись о посетителях за отчётный период сохранена в резервном хранилище. Вероятность обнаружения записи мисс Потс минимальна.

— Там ещё и запись есть? — окончательно севшим голосом задал, в общем-то, риторический вопрос Тони.

— Данные камер слежения с позиций А51, А52, Р42-1…

Главный вход, вид снаружи, отмечал про себя Старк. Главный вход, вид из вестибюля. Гостиная… Пока всё шло не так уж мрачно.

— …и Z12, — договорил Джарвис.

А вот это было плохо. Старк был бы намного больше рад, если бы в перечне локаций оказалась спальня (она шла под литерой D; записи с тамошних камер чрезвычайно веселили Джарвиса, чего нельзя было сказать о Пеппер и собственно Старке). Но в записях фигурировала камера с литерой Z, обозначавшей мастерскую.

Это было _очень_ плохо.

— Идентифицируй посетителя, — садясь в кровати, уже более или менее близким к нормальному голосом попросил Тони.

— Вы называли его «Локи», — сказал Джарвис, конструируя фоторобот.

И в голове Старка всё внезапно встало на свои места.

— Не возражаете?

Старк поднял глаза — не из интереса, а, скорее, потому, что созерцаемый им в текущий момент стакан виски не блистал оригинальностью. За этот вечер он был уже восьмым, а это попахивало однообразием. Оккупированный Тони угол стойки был благословенно пустынен и тёмен, но даже мирное одинокое пьянство в этой Вселенной не было вечным.

У стоявшего рядом с бокалом чего-то тёмного в тонких пальцах молодого человека было необычайно спокойное выражение лица. Тёмные волосы. Тонкие, скупые черты лица, отчего-то вызывавшего стойкую ассоциацию с чем-то металлическим, выкованным и смягчённым только из соображений обтекаемости формы. Большие светло-зелёные глаза — с тем оттенком выражения усталости, которого не бывает у журналистов. Чёрная кожаная куртка поверх футболки неразборчивого в здешнем освещении, но, скорее всего, серого или зелёного цвета — явно не офисный дресс-код, но и не замызганное очарование, свойственное облику рабочих. Фрилансер? Клерк на отдыхе? Художник, если судить по слишком подвижным пальцам рук? Или врач? Или программист?..

Старк поймал себя на мысли, что даже приблизительно не мог сказать, кем работал этот тип.

И, что характерно, Старку было правда интересно это выяснить.   
Совершенно неожиданно для себя.

— Садитесь, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Благодарю.

Было слышно, как в начавшем запотевать бокале с чем-то тёмным гулко треснул кубик льда. 

Теоретически, где-то на этом этапе все разговоры начинали скатываться в одно и то же страшно предсказуемое русло. «Вы так похожи на Тони Старка, вы случайно не он?» Или: «А это не вы Железный Человек?» Или: «Вам никто не говорил, что вы с Тони Старком просто одно лицо?» Старк, в принципе, даже иногда отвечал положительно — если было нечем заняться, если было настроение убить время на какой-нибудь вечеринке, если спрашивавший был симпатичной девушкой… чем чёрт не шутит.

— Вы уже придумали название? — спросил зеленоглазый тип.

— Простите, что? — моргнул Старк, отставляя свой виски.

— Название. — Зеленоглазый отпил из своего бокала, задумчиво щурясь на Старка. — Химическому элементу, стабилизировавшему реакции в вашем организме.

— А, так вы из «Щита», — скривился Тони. — Мне казалось, я уже уладил все вопросы по поводу…

— Я не представляю интересов никакой организации, кроме себя самого, — тихо хмыкнул тип. — Чистое любопытство. Сугубо научный, сугубо… исследовательский интерес.

Старк инстинктивно отодвинулся. В присутствии учёных его слегка мутило — в основном оттого, что его не тянуло доверять людям, смотревшим на него, как на забавную аномалию, которую не грех бы вскрыть, изучить и заспиртовать. Ну или, на худой конец, выковырять из него реактор и разобрать на части, пока сам Старк где-нибудь на живописном заднем плане недолго, но красочно и героически борется с коллапсом собственной сердечнососудистой системы.

Один чёрт знает, как зеленоглазый тип угадал ход его мыслей, но начал улыбаться он именно в тот момент, когда Старк вспомнил попытки «Щита» выцыганить у него чертежи изобретения.

— Я не учёный, — мягко проговорил молодой человек. — Я… увлекаюсь мощными источниками энергии, скажем так. Мне просто _интересно_.

Если бы это таким же вкрадчивым тоном сказала девушка с такими же, как у этого типа, бездонными глазищами, Старк бы уже не только рассказал, но и показал ей всё, что угодно. Впрочем, статистика подсказывала Тони, что ещё через полдюжины порций виски шансы на бесплатную консультацию с демонстрацией были и у этого индивида: зеленоглазый тип с его ленивым изяществом движений был как-то до противного, безбожно обаятелен.

— Откуда вы знаете про синтез химического элемента, мистер…

— Локи, — заполнил паузу молодой человек, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

Тони так и не понял, имя это было или фамилия. Рука у мистера Локи была очень холодной — видимо, от ледяного напитка в бокале.

И ещё мистер Локи улыбался. Обаятельно, как же иначе. Так, что было видно почти все наличествовавшие зубы. Так, как будто знал о Старке всё, считая засекреченные правительством файлы. И сам Тони был готов поклясться на Библии, учебнике квантовой физики и любой другой священной книге, что никак не ожидал от существа с такими печальными большими глазами такого хищного оскала.

Кажется, они потом ещё о чём-то говорили. А ещё четыре порции виски спустя Старк разрешил отвезти себя домой, потому что сам за руль был сесть не в состоянии.

Всё, что Тони помнил дальше, сводилось к расплывчатому ощущению комфорта. Этого было мало для компромата, но достаточно для того, чтобы ощутить себя вконец пропащей душой.

— Пеппер меня убьёт, — констатировал Старк, потирая висок. — Что на записях с камер?

— Ничего предосудительного, мистер Старк, — вежливо отозвался Джарвис.

Будь Тони проклят, но ему отчётливо почудилось ехидство в механическом голосе искусственного интеллекта. За этой ноткой сардонического веселья, насколько Старку подсказывал опыт, непременно маячила какая-нибудь вопиющая мерзость, вероятно, не влезавшая ни в какие рамки приличий.

Практика показала, что он был в чём-то прав.

— Вас всего лишь раздели, — продолжал мысль компьютер. 

Тони, как раз пытавшийся пригладить всклокоченные волосы, чуть не вырвал с затылка целый клок. На беду Старка, воображение конструктора и изобретателя никогда не отличалось особенной скудностью, так что он уже успел достаточно красочно представить картину растления самого себя новым знакомым (или, что было до паскудства вероятнее и соблазнительнее, _наоборот_ ), когда Джарвис решил всё-таки детализировать данные.

— Вы прошли в мастерскую… — Джарвис безжалостно высветил пару кадров с камер наблюдения. — Где, собственно, и провели ознакомительную лекцию касательно конвергенции химических элементов в условиях вашего собственного организма и влияния имплантированного реактора…

— Стоп. — Старк взмахом руки остановил познавательное слайд-шоу. — Отмотай назад. Ещё. Ещ… да, вот.

Кадр, запечатлённый камерой наблюдения, был недостаточно чёток, чтобы разглядеть детали. Но Тони был готов заложить свою коллекцию автомобилей в качестве ставки на то, что зеленоватая вспышка на ладони мистера Локи не была дефектом съёмки.

— Увеличь, — попросил Тони.

Джарвис молча выполнил просьбу.

Зеленоватая вспышка была какой-то сложной многомерной конструкцией — вроде формулы циклической молекулы. Или свитого причудливым клубком змея, кусающего себя за хвост. Или какого-нибудь кельтского узора, которому зачем-то придали форму объёмной проекции. Светящаяся «колыбель для кошки», только без острых углов.

Тони прокрутил несколько кадров назад. Локи расстёгивает на Старке рубашку — чертовски медленно, если судить по раскадровке. Локи наклоняется, чтобы поближе разглядеть имплантант. Тонкие пальцы Локи на креплении аккумулятора (тут чёртова память зачем-то подкинула отголосок ощущения, и Старк зябко передёрнул плечами: руки у зеленоглазого типа были просто ледяные). Вспышки ни на одном кадре не было. Только какой-то странный, противоречащий законам оптики зеленый отсвет в глазах на снимке, предшествовавшем снимку с…

Дефектом. Да, лучше назвать это дефектом. С ума сойти можно, если начать это теоретизировать и докапываться до истины. Нормальный человек и не станет вникать глубже.

— Уничтожь всё, кроме этого снимка, — помолчав, проговорил Тони.

— Да, мистер Старк, — отозвался исполнительный Джарвис. — Зашифровать выбранный вами файл?

— И скинь на резервный сервер, — вздохнул Тони, вставая с постели и подходя к зеркалу. — Доступ — только мне. Подготовь лабораторию для полного обследования. И проверь этого… Локи… по базам данных, вдруг что-нибудь всплывёт.

Тони Старк, при всём граничившим с нарциссизмом уважении к себе, не считал себя нормальным человеком. Его воображение не было сковано какими-то дурацкими представлениями об абсолютно невозможном. Какой бы ни была истина, он бы до неё докопался, так или иначе — особенно если у него была достаточно сильная мотивация.

Мотивации сильнее, чем лёгкий, почти незаметный ожог, в линиях которого угадывался словно свернувшийся кольцами у Старка вокруг реактора кусавший себя за хвост змей, было сложно придумать.


	2. Искры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Протез» Тони Старка — конструкция тонкая, сложная и… разрушительная. А если попадёт в полосу помех чего-нибудь, свалившегося, скажем, из Асгарда, ещё и САМОразрушительная...

— Объект испускает очень сильное излучение.

В принципе, думал Тони Старк, пытаясь не ослепнуть от мельтешения помех, это можно было бы и не комментировать. Механический голос Джарвиса звучал почти панически — в основном, потому, что заикался, менял скорость и пропускал звуки, как аудиозапись с битой кодировкой. Если бы проблема была только в визуальной части, Старк бы не стал нервничать.

Но, что бы ни излучало такие помехи, выводом из строя визуальных датчиков оно не ограничилось.

Технически, ребятишки из «Щита» дали наводку на эти координаты исключительно потому, что подозревали там появление аналога «железного человека». Агент Коулсон со свойственной ему флегматичностью божился, что бронированный джип с находившимися в его ведении сугубо мирными учёными помяло что-то условно человекообразное и закованное в металлическую броню.

— Оно точно было в броне? — уточнил тогда Старк.

— Пули от него отскакивали с характерным звоном, — невозмутимо отозвался агент «Щита».

— Хорошие у вас учёные, что сразу палить начинают, — фыркнул Тони. 

— Стараемся, — с непроницаемым лицом ответствовал агент Коулсон.

Сидевший где-то на заднем плане и раскручивавший композитный лук тип неприятно героической наружности ехидно фыркнул. Судя по окончательно окаменевшей невозмутимости физиономии агента Коулсона, это как раз был один из «сугубо мирных учёных».

— Особые приметы… были? — вздохнул Тони.

Агент Коулсон покосился на типа с луком. Тип с луком покосился на агента Коулсона.

— Рогатый был, — нехотя сказал «мирный учёный», откладывая лук. — На таракана похож.

— На _таракана_? — вскинул брови Тони.

— Только симпатичнее, — лаконично дополнил характеристику «учёный» и потянулся за какой-то отвёрткой.

Разговор на тот момент можно было считать исчерпанным.  
Теперь Тони жалел о том, что не расспросил «учёного» подробнее.

Объект издали правда при должном воображении подпадал под описание «похож на таракана, только симпатичнее». Человекоподобная конструкция, отлично держа равновесие, прогулочным шагом брела по излому крыши одного из принадлежавших «Щиту» ангаров, из которого и поступил сигнал тревоги. Рога правда наличествовали — причём такой формы и изгиба, что должны бы были перевешивать, однако «таракан» даже с таким тюнингом брони двигался, словно их вовсе не замечал. Чисто визуально плавно гулявшая по крыше конструкция и правда была закована в аналогичный «железному человеку» костюм.

Только легче. Тоньше. Маневренней.

По прикидкам Старка, с такими показателями это либо была бутафория, либо обман зрения. Такая конструкция никак не могла перевернуть джип с оперативниками «Щита» — да ещё с условием, чтобы от неё отскакивали пули. Но у агента Коулсона не было ни причин обманывать, ни больного воображения, так что приходилось рассматривать и условно невозможные варианты.

Из версий, которые Старк мог рассмотреть в качестве «не слишком невозможных», напрашивалась только одна: это был не человек. Человекообразный робот — может быть, вероятно, если рассматривать изобретения где-то за гранью передового фронта науки, уж в этом-то Старк понимал.

Что в некотором роде подливало масла в огонь, так это обнаружившийся при более детальном рассмотрении плащ. Самый настоящий, зелёного цвета, с каким-то специфичным креплением к броне, он не лез даже в те ворота, которые мог бы гипотетически допустить Старк. Конечно, смысла с точки зрения балансировки или аэродинамики в тех же рогах Тони тоже не видел, но они, по крайней мере, были на голове и тоже металлические — то есть, как минимум, не могли загореться от контакта с продуктами работы двигателя, обеспечивавшего моторику, и не путались в ногах. Чем ближе к объекту подлетал Тони, тем крепче была его уверенность в том, что у Коулсона в календаре всё-таки случился день дурацких розыгрышей.

Метров за двадцать до объекта Тони уже был морально готов разогнуть «таракану» рога в обратную сторону и провести разъяснительную беседу на предмет нездорового увлечения пошивом супергеройских костюмов. Но примерно на этом этапе «таракан» шарахнул по крыше ангара какой-то палкой, в работе костюма Старка произошёл сбой из-за помех невыясненного характера, и Тони с далёкими от поэзии репликами рухнул в пике.

Прямо в гостеприимный пролом в крыше ангара, в который уже лениво спрыгнул рогатый объект.

— Объект испускает очень сильное излучение, — скучным тоном повторил Джарвис. — Вероятность …тери контроля над мо… тори… процентов и продолжает ра…

— Чтоб тебя, — прокомментировал Тони, пытаясь по возможности без грохота отступить подальше и хотя бы сориентироваться без помех, чтобы понять, что именно было в ангаре. После того, как рогатая тварь без затей и видимого усилия прошибла крышу, поднимать щиток шлема Тони как-то не хотелось. — Джарвис, отключи визуальное сопровожде…

Помехи прекратились в ту секунду, когда успевшая очень быстро и бесшумно подойти бронированная конструкция плавно, неторопливо размахнулась и отвесила Старку такую затрещину, что вмяла внутрь часть шлема. Вместе с помехами, собственно, отключилось и меню навигации, и пытавшийся что-то возразить судьбе голос Джарвиса. Стекло в одной из прорезей для глаз в шлеме пошло живописными трещинами, а другое — до обидного неровно осыпалось, так что Тони видел в лучшем случае участок пола чуть левее и ниже нормальной точки обзора, потому что повернуть голову в смятом шлеме не получалось.

Оставалось признать, что «таракан» был чем угодно, но не бутафорией.

Но кое-что ещё немного ухудшало и без того неприятную ситуацию. Бронированная или нет, рогатая тварь двигалась почти беззвучно. Шанса расслышать её шаги за шумом работы собственных двигателей у Тони не было ни малейшего.

Положа руку на реактор, Тони давно не чувствовал себя в такой заднице.

Внутри шлема мигнуло — система навигации пыталась восстановиться, автоматически выцеливая «таракана» по датчикам движения. Рогатая тварь, как оказалось, стояла в двух метрах правее и…

…задумчиво разглядывала Старка, поднеся одну руку к лицу и склонив голову набок. Во всяком случае, если выстроенная системами костюма проекция не врала, именно так это и выглядело. Для беспилотного робота такое поведение было, как минимум, нетипично.

Хотя, какая к чертям типичность; тут не было даже понятно, где у этой штуки… ну, допустим, какой-нибудь генератор энергии. Не в рогах же.

— Вы используете незарегистрированную военную технологию, — прохрипел Старк, насколько позволял мятый шлем. — Назовите себя.

Или будет залп, додумал фразу Тони. Очень может быть, что последний в моей жизни, но точно будет.

Судя по очередной болезненной вспышке системы навигации, рогатая тварь склонила голову на другой бок. А следующего движения система уже считать не успела.

Что-то толкнуло Тони в грудь, сшибая с ног. Старк подозревал, что в ход пошло то же устройство, что пробило крышу ангара — во всяком случае, потеряв равновесие, он ещё несколько метров с противным скрежетом проехал по бетонному полу, высекая искры. Дать залп в ответ он всё-таки успел. Но, судя по тому, как властно его толкнули на пол при попытке подняться, и по тому, как снова сошли с ума все датчики, источник помех от залпа совершенно не пострадал. Заклинивший шлем был по-прежнему скошен немного на сторону, так что хоть что-то разглядеть через дыру в щитке Старк смог только тогда, когда рогатый источник помех вручную повернул голову костюма в прямое положение.

Видно было совсем немного. Часть человеческой фигуры в какой-то странной, слишком тонкой даже на вид броне. Яркую зелень совершенно неуместного плаща. И руки.

Человеческие руки.  
Обыкновенные человеческие руки.

Тони показалось, что помехи идут не только по системе навигации, но и по его собственному мозгу. Потому что принять, как данность, то, что его бронированный костюм (на минуточку, из сплава золота и титана, а не из крашеного пластика) только что фактически смяли голыми руками, не получалось.

Тонкие пальцы рассеянно пробарабанили по поцарапанной от удара броне Старка. Шевельнулись, начав мерцать каким-то почти неуловимым зеленоватым светом. И легко оторвали кусок обшивки с грудной пластины — как ребёнок разрывает упаковку на подарке.

— Ах ты, сволочь, — насколько позволял мятый теперь уже в нескольких местах шлем, выдохнул Старк.

И попытался активировать двигатели для полёта.

Внутри шлема в ответ только издевательски заискрило. Переключатели, отвечавшие за моторику конструкции, тоже явно были или мертвы, или в летаргии.

— Я, по крайней мере, надеюсь, что ты не радиоактивный, — пробормотал Старк.

— Я не пытался проверять, — неожиданно прозвучало в ответ. Совершенно нормальным человеческим голосом. Обыкновенным, чуть холодноватым баритоном. — Оно будет работать, если его вынуть?

Когда до Тони дошло, о чём его спрашивали, он похолодел. За обшивкой грудной пластины до реактора в его груди было в буквальном смысле рукой подать.

— Я не пытался проверять, — тихо отозвался Старк.

— Справедливо, — помолчав, признал голос.

Тонкие пальцы снова шевельнулись, словно стряхивая зеленоватое мерцание.  
А, когда Тони моргнул, в его скудном поле зрения уже никого не было.

Двигатели, с запозданием выполнив директиву, коротко пыхнули огнём, протащив Старка по полу ещё на метр. За щитком шлема, мигнув, зажглись схемы системы навигации.

— Восстановление системы, — провозгласил Джарвис.

Разумеется, такого быть не могло, но Старку почудилось облегчение в тоне своего компьютера.

— Отправь в «Щит» информацию о том, что с их идиотским ангаром всё в порядке, — буркнул Тони, садясь и шипя от боли в синяках, явно обеспеченных ему сегодняшним контактом с неизвестным рогатым типом. — Разве что крышу немного, кхм… снесло. Ну и я мог тут что-нибудь снести вслепую. Заранее извинись… и укажи, что они в любом случае сами виноваты.

— Что-нибудь ещё, мистер Старк?

— Допиши, что от их таракана у меня искры из глаз и к чертям смята последняя модель протеза.

— «Протеза»?

— До них дойдёт, — поднимаясь на ноги, заверил Старк. Пошатнулся. И со вздохом признал: — Да, и… отправь Пеппер мои координаты. А лучше… Лучше набери её номер.

— Нет необходимости, мистер Старк. Мисс Потс подтвердила, что отследила срабатывание аварийного протокола…

Тони прикрыл глаза и глухо застонал. «Аварийный протокол» подразумевал дикий вой сирены в мастерской и трансляцию последних изменений в системе жизнеобеспечения «железного человека» на домашний компьютер. Судя по тому, что последние изменения состояли, чтобы не соврать, в полном отказе практически всего, Пеппер могла подумать что угодно. Например, что Тони подорвался на противотанковой мине — эффект относительно системы жизнеобеспечения был бы практически тот же.

— …и уже пытается выйти на связь, — договорил тем временем Джарвис. — Вас соединить?

— Только убавь громкость, — глухо попросил Старк.

Как показала практика, очень вовремя попросил. Первые сорок секунд речи, смысл которой сводился к фразе: «Никогда больше так не делай», на полной мощности его барабанные перепонки бы не выдержали.

— Пеппер, — подал голос Старк, когда Потс немного выдохлась. — Я живой, трезвый и одним куском. Но с очень мятой бронёй, почти ничего не вижу из-за заклинившего шлема и, кажется, на каком-то засекреченном складе каких-то засекреченных штук. Веришь, я не успел разглядеть, когда сюда падал. Приезжай и увези меня отсюда, а то я не отвечаю за свою моторику. Джарвис скинет координаты.

— Тони, скажи честно: с тобой всё в порядке? — вздохнув, уточнила Пеппер.

— Вполне, — проскрежетал Старк. — Но всё равно — приезжай скорее.

— Тебе что-нибудь привезти?

Тони попытался повернуть голову. Хотя бы руками.  
Или снять шлем. Хотя бы по частям…

— Тони?

— Да, Пеппер. Привези автоген.

Это потом, неделей позже, Тони Старк будет в одиночестве глушить виски в полупустом баре. Это потом к нему подсядет интеллигентный зеленоглазый тип с бокалом ледяного «лонг-айленда». Это потом на снимках с камеры наблюдения в мастерской Старк заметит странный дефект…

Но не сопоставит одно с другим.  
Ещё долго не сопоставит.


	3. Наваждение №18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони Старк не помнит, как это началось, и не запомнит, как оно закончится. Короткая зарисовка, разбавленная текстами Старшей Эдды. Бойтесь её.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАЖНО: для этой главы актуальна пометка М/М.

Это всегда начинается одинаково. Старк уже знает, что в мастерской его ждут, когда замечает на пуленепробиваемом стекле узорчатую изморозь. Он уже это видел — он плохо помнит, когда именно.

Старк снимает шлем и кладёт на стол — чтобы шлем мгновенно заиндевел, как и всё вокруг. Его шаги гулко отдаются в мёртвой тишине замёрзшей мастерской. Датчики и сигнализация не работают — они просто не рассчитаны на такие температуры. Дыхание лёгким облачком вырывается изо рта, повисая в воздухе на краткое мгновение.

_Три корня растут на три стороны у ясеня Иггдрасиль: Хель под одним, под другим исполины и люди под третьим…_

Когда-то, кажется, целую вечность назад Старк пытался для себя проанализировать происходящее. Пролистать сводки «Щита». Просчитать аномалии с точки зрения физики. Сухая терминология отчётов агента Коулсона и поэзия астрофизики доктора Джейн Фостер — даже в сумме они не давали чёткого, конкретного объяснения. И агент, и доктор строили гипотезы на тему того, как стоит определить видовую принадлежность существ, откликавшихся на слишком старинные и смешные в контексте науки названия: асы, йотуны, ваны, валькирии…

После того, как Старк встретился с явлением лицом к лицу, сомнений у него не осталось.   
Можно было просто называть их «боги».  
И один из них, тихий, тёмный, тонкий, как тень, сейчас вставал Старку навстречу. 

Изморозь на стекле и металле колеблется туманом и рассеивается, как след дыхания в воздухе, когда он делает шаг вперёд.

В норме для того, чтобы развинтить на составляющие бронированный костюм класса «МАРК II», нужно несколько специально сконструированных устройств с программой интуитивного распознавания движений. В броне «железного человека» около тысячи сочленений, несколько сотен шарнирных и поршневых конструкций и столько креплений на основе винтовой резьбы, что Старк считал их только на стадии разработки. Специальная установка может снять броню за несколько минут.

Когда к Тони подходит похожий на холодную тень Локи и кладёт бледную руку ему на грудь, крепления сами выскакивают из пазов и слетают с резьбы.

Старк уже не помнит, когда и почему стал считать это нормой. Но почему-то так естественно позволять этому небожителю с морозными глазами запускать ледяные пальцы в его волосы. Как будто так было всегда: холод, безотчётная ласка прикосновения, гулкий звон опадающего под лёгким касанием на пол металла.

_Знаю, висел я на этом древе все девять ночей…_

Вообще-то, довольно глупо стоять посреди груды металла в вымазанной отходами топлива футболке и джинсах перед чем-то агрессивно неземным, закованным в диковинную тьму камзола. Тони Старк не самый доверчивый человек на свете, и поэтому он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что довольно глупо ещё и стоять так близко к чему-то _настолько_ неземному.

Но у небожителя по имени Локи такие бездонно-печальные зелёные глаза, что Старк сам шагает ещё ближе.

Слышно, как где-то в глубине мастерской что-то искрит от слишком низкой температуры. Трескается под напором изморози пуленепробиваемое стекло. Коротко и как-то тягуче завывает, но тут же начинает дымить вышедший из строя индикатор системы аварийной сигнализации. Когда Тони делает шаг вперёд, под его ногами на полу похрустывает тонкий слой льда. 

_Что за пришелец? Что бледен твой лик? Не спал ли ты с трупом?.._

Пальцы холодной тени уже не кажутся такими ледяными, когда он проводит их кончиками по лицу Старка, будто запоминая линию скулы, контур челюсти, изгиб губ. Это существо отлично всё видит, но изучает прикосновениями, как слепое от рождения. Дразнит. Играет. Если вообще можно дразнить и играть с такой ледяной пустотой во взгляде.

В зрачках Локи отражается свет реактора, и это отражение отчего-то кажется каким-то замысловатым языческим узором, детали которого просто теряются в таком масштабе. По сути, если не считать мигающего, умирающего белёсого отсвета аварийного освещения, реактор Старка — единственный источник света в мастерской. Локи делает выдох, и лампы аварийного освещения гаснут, не выдержав холода, напоследок со звоном и искрами разлетаясь вдребезги.

Небожитель притягивает к себе человека почти в полной темноте, скользнув одной ладонью на затылок Старка, а другой проводя по груди, чуть выше реактора. Ткань футболки расползается от прикосновений Локи, а под бледными пальцами на коже Старка проступает рисунок диковинного, сказочного змея — еле заметный, как след ожога или старое клеймо.

_Глупцу не понять, сколько ползает змей под ясенем Иггдрасиль…_

Старку становится плевать и на аварийное освещение, и на выведенные из строя датчики, и на смёрзшуюся броню, когда Локи целует его — так, будто хочет его отравить, укусить, пожрать без остатка. Почти вгрызаясь в приоткрытые губы. Тони начинает дышать только в те моменты, когда небожитель отстраняется, снова дразня, вынуждая тянуться к себе и снова пробовать на вкус его еле заметную усмешку. Тони почти ничего не замечает, потому что даже под прикрытыми веками перед его взглядом стоит только холод отсвета реактора, отражённый в бесконечных зелёных глазах. Тони почти ничего не слышит за грохотом собственного сердца в ушах. Всё, что он способен ощущать и осмыслять, это прикосновения бледного существа перед ним и солоноватый привкус на языке. Привкус крови. Привкус металла. В контексте всё это кажется разными названиями одной вещи. 

Если лизнуть ствол заряженного пистолета, если прикусить губу, если поцеловать холодного небожителя — вкус будет почти один и тот же.

Это похоже на хореографию боя. Каждый укус, каждое жадное движение тонких рук, каждая нечаянная царапина от рисующих на теле невидимые узоры пальцев, каждое прикосновение языка к слишком горячей на контрасте коже. Тони страшно целовать в ответ, страшно прижимать к себе, страшно вслепую расцеплять на камзоле причудливые застёжки, которые сложно увидеть, но легко нащупать.

Локи кажется таким хрупким, что Тони боится его сломать — и боится порезаться об обломки.

Старк отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что чисто технически они просто целуются. Если брать данные в сухом остатке и пытаться мыслить внятно, они прикасаются друг к другу не дольше пары минут. Но ритм танца языка, слизывающего кровь с его прокушенных губ, околдовывает, завораживает, и «мыслить внятно» становится невыполнимой опцией.

_Безумен ты, Локи, зачем о злодействах рассказ ты завел…_

Старк распахивает глаза, когда тонкие, холодные пальцы Локи впиваются в него неожиданно острыми когтями, и мир сходит с ума окончательно. Потому что нельзя объять разумом божественное. Потому что невозможно мыслить, когда чужие руки вырывают из груди реактор, магнит, металлическую капсулу, куски давно пытающейся отторгнуть сталь плоти. Потому что уже расцветают языческими узорами, сплетаясь в колдовской орнамент, царапины на коже, уже шипит змей Мидгарда, морская нить Ёрмунганд, жадно кусая острыми зубами свой хвост, свиваясь ядовитым кольцом ожога вокруг провала в груди, сквозь который видно сердце, и открывает двери своей обители молчаливая Хель, и склоняют крылатые головы Хильд, Сигрюн и их сёстры…

И только злокозненный Локи, отец колдовства, невинно улыбается, слизывая с пальцев брызнувшую кровь. Старк успевает рассмотреть это с болезненной чёткостью, до малейшей детали, до скучающего выражения зелёных глаз, до упущенной Локи тёмной капельки на костяшке мизинца.

И просыпается, не понимая, почему так колотится сердце, и не зная, что в это время где-то далеко закутанный в тени злокозненный Локи досадливо вздыхает. Он уже проверил своими иллюзиями восемнадцать способов забрать у Старка реактор. Он выманивал, подкрадывался, обманывал бдительность, усыплял разум. Он нападал, увещевал, соблазнял. Ни один способ не даёт осечки. Ни один способ не оставляет Старка в живых. Все восемнадцать показывают нелогичное, иррациональное и даже в чём-то смешное доверие смертного, даже если тому угрожает однозначная опасность.

Это можно как-то использовать, думает Локи, сцепляя бледные пальцы в замок. Он ещё несколько секунд сидит в тишине, а потом растворяется в тенях лазейки между мирами. Ёрмунганд незримо дремлет на груди Старка, убаюканный слабым излучением реактора.

Локи пока сам не может себе объяснить, зачем Старк всё-таки нужен ему живым.  
Но он в любом случае не даст смертному запомнить свои наваждения. Незачем.  
 _Пока_ незачем.


	4. Детали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свежесвалившийся на Землю бог обмана и прочих мерзостей очень хорошо знает некоторые принципы — в частности, то, что из ничего невозможно получить что-то. И он очень хорошо умеет планировать в контексте…

Изгнанный из Асгарда бог осторожно подул на деталь и отложил паяльник.

Технически, разумеется, мастер иллюзий и покровитель обмана по имени Локи не был богом. Большую часть своей жизни он искренне считал себя асом. Недавние события заставили его пересмотреть этот вопрос и начать относиться к себе, как к йотуну. Первый (и, в сущности, последний) гнев на эту тему уже поутих, рвать миры на части пока не хотелось, осадок отвращения к собственному виду, семье и себе самому оставался осадком и не так сильно беспокоил. С точки зрения Локи, со всем этим можно было вполне неплохо продолжать существование дальше.

Опять же, технически, Локи не был изгнан. Он совершенно добровольно разжал пальцы на копье Всеотца и рухнул в червоточину в той материи, которую в Мидгарде называли «пространственно-временной континуум». В Асгарде наверняка считали, что он умер; во всяком случае, Локи подозревал, что очень у немногих хватит ума сопоставить его исчезновение в такой «удачный» момент и тот факт, что он, отец лжи и колдовства, умел находить тропы между мирами и без помощи Радужного Моста.

В каком-то смысле ему повезло, и он не загремел, скажем, в Хель. Разумеется, он и там смог бы как-нибудь… культурно ассимилироваться. Но в отсталом с точки зрения Асгарда мире, откликавшемся на имя «Земля», приспособиться было проще.

Сидеть с паяльником в руках асу ли, вану ли, йотуну ли было бы, по меньшей мере, непривычно. С позиции, допустим, Тора это было бы ещё и оскорбительно. Но Локи в своё время довольно быстро понял для себя, сколько неприятностей ждёт существо, считающее какое-либо занятие ниже своего достоинства. Как бы неоднозначно Локи ни относился к Одину, Всеотец говорил мудрые речи — и в своё время высказал мысль о том, что истинный воин должен уметь не только разрушать и сражаться, но и созидать и врачевать. Припаивание к будущему боевому посоху самодельного ретранслятора, с точки зрения Локи, вполне подпадало под категорию «созидания». Потом, конечно, путём колдовства посоху будет придан удобоваримый вид, так как никакое оружие не имеет права на то, чтобы оскорблять взоры; потом надо будет настроить посох на перехват потоков энергии — Локи подозревал, что это обеспечит ещё и массу побочных эффектов, вроде страшных помех приборам гипотетического противника… Но это всё потом.

Довольно-таки примитивным обитателям Мидгарда эти принципы тоже были не чужды.

Во всяком случае, даже то оружие, которое некий отдельно взятый мистер Тони Старк фактически паял на коленке, приматывая отваливающиеся детали проволокой, не оскорбляло взор и действовало исправно. Локи волей-неволей пришлось избегать внимания агентов организации, называвшей себя «Щит»; не гнушавшийся никакими знаниями изгнанник, понаблюдав за ними достаточное время, мысленно выделил на общем фоне в качестве потенциально полезной именно фигуру Старка. И, кажется, не прогадал.

Владелец «Старк Индастриз» явно не считал _ниже своего достоинства_ копаться в металлоломе, сверлить, паять и обрабатывать напильником. Локи не просто так обратил внимание на этого смертного: у Старка, кроме очевидного таланта «истинного воина» в принятом в Асгарде понимании, был тот потенциал, за который в том же Асгарде любили хвалить посмертно. То есть, изобретение забирали (часто вырывая из рук изобретателя — вместе с руками), оставляли прототип, чертежи и действующую модель в чертогах Одина, а вот самому умельцу, дерзнувшему создать что-то, превосходящее воображение асов, частенько даровали какую-нибудь достаточно героическую гибель. Гениев, особенно смертных, в Асгарде предпочитали мёртвыми: так было проще ставить в пример их самопожертвование во имя чего-нибудь достаточно возвышенного с пометкой «не пытайтесь это повторить».

Впрочем, Один несколько раз забирал в свои чертоги героев и достойных. Смертные пили с асами за одним столом, пели одни песни, страдали одним похмельем… Но факт оставался фактом: это были исключения, только подтверждавшие общее правило.

Локи невольно усмехнулся, представив Тони Старка на пиру в Асгарде. Зрелище было бы… сильным. Особенно если брать не публичный образ мистера Старка, а ту его версию, которая бродила по вилле в Малибу в драной, замызганной джинсе, пререкалась с механизмами так, будто те были живыми существами, ругалась с правительственными агентами и ела пончики, не снимая брони. Особенно учитывая то, что ростом мистер Старк был ниже среднего аса минимум на полголовы. Особенно принимая во внимание проблемы мистера Старка с употреблением алкоголя, повадки, лексикон…

Локи отмахнулся от этого дикого образа и снова взялся за паяльник.

Тони Старк был… действительно интересным экземпляром. Хотя бы потому, что в груди у него был впаян источник энергии, способный при должном умении раскрыть на достаточное время тропу в Асгард. Только вот аналитические данные были неумолимы: без содействия Старка его реактор с большой вероятностью не смог бы работать. Да, технологии смертных отставали от технологий асов; но это и создавало проблему совместимости. Локи опасался, что его собственное излучение спалило бы реактор при первой же попытке задействовать его энергию. Магия сама по себе создавала мощные помехи. Рисковать Локи не планировал. 

Локи вздохнул, выключил паяльник из розетки, положил почти готовый посох перед собой и вычертил тонкими пальцами в воздухе формулу заклинания, вкладывая в неё всё, что хотел получить от будущего оружия. Магия сплеталась в единый узор с привычной лёгкостью, стежок за стежком, оборот за оборотом, наполняясь смыслом и диктуя свою волю куску металла. Впаянные в ретранслятор провода превращались в замысловатое кружево вязи орнамента, металлическая палка, служившая основой, вытягивалась, меняя плотность и химический состав.

Локи, как никто, знал, что из пустого места ничего сделать нельзя.

Но ещё он знал, что самые впечатляющие вещи часто делаются из всякого мусора. Из хлама. Из устаревших, недолговечных, несовершенных деталей. Примерно по тому же принципу, что доказывал, что в устаревших, недолговечных, несовершенных головах смертных возникают самые восхитительные идеи. Тони Старк был именно тем хламом, той деталью и той головой, которой так не хватало планам Локи. 

Названный сын Одина улыбнулся, обхватывая руками свой новый боевой посох, ещё гудевший сырой магией, и закутался в тени, пропадая из ощутимой реальности. Ни смертный, ни ас, ни Страж Асгарда Хеймдалль не увидели бы его сейчас. Это был чужой мир, чужие сны, чужая мастерская… чужой паяльник. Локи был здесь не на своём месте. Но даже не на своём месте он умел устраиваться так, как было удобно ему.

Определённо, подумал Локи, закрывая глаза, засыпать с оружием было привычнее и приятнее. Но мысль о том, что могло получиться из дерзкого смертного, если с ним поработать разумом и магией, была сладостнее любого оружия в руках.


	5. Точка росы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В по-настоящему азартной игре рано или поздно наступает этап, на котором надо открыть карты… с учётом того, что данная игра, разумеется, подразумевает блеф и жульничество.

— Зафиксировано проникновение, — отчеканил металлический голос.

Тяжёлый заслон отрезал путь к отступлению. В красных отсветах аварийного освещения застывшее в холодной ярости лицо девушки с длинными каштановыми волосами казалось неживой маской.

— Поднимите руки и идентифицируйте себя, — бесстрастно продолжал голос, перекрывая вой сигнализации.

— Кретины, — чётко сказала девушка, поднимая руки.

За несколько часов до этого та же (или такая же) девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами спокойно переключала что-то на сенсорной панели компьютера, стоявшего в доме некоего Тони Старка. Некий Тони Старк, насколько девушка была осведомлена, в текущий момент времени пытался вскрыть собственный бар, который некая Пеппер Потс прозорливо заблокировала прежде, чем уехать по делам «Старк Индастриз» на саммит в Монако.

Внештатный агент «Щита» Наталья Романова, откликавшаяся на «Чёрную вдову», умела рассчитать время и ресурсы для шпионажа. Даже если в данном случае к слову «шпионаж» можно было бы добавить эпитет «дружеский».

«Щит» вообще, от смурного агента Коулсона и до лучника-фрилансера Хоукая, относился к Тони Старку, как к неизбежному злу, которое изредка бывало полезным. Или как к симпатичному, но озорному и явно психически отсталому ребёнку. Учитывая то, что у «ребёнка» в распоряжении был боевой бронекостюм, корпорация по производству оружия и манера периодически уходить в красочный запой, отношение было вполне оправданным.

Так что «Щит» одобрял и инициативу Пеппер Потс по запиранию дверцы бара, и «дружеский шпионаж» в лице Натальи, шарящей по разделам личных разработок Старка, минуя в прямом смысле железный контроль Джарвиса.

Проект «МАРК V», видимо, всерьёз озадачил Наталью. Девушка, склонив голову набок, листала схему за схемой. При всех минусах, у Старка нельзя было отнять его творческого потенциала и воображения. Если бы Тони занимался живописью, а не изобретением средств для уничтожения себе подобных, его можно было бы сравнить с Да Винчи — так, чтобы старому флорентийцу не было обидно от сравнения. Тони фантазировал. Перестраивал уже изобретённое. Менял угол зрения, смотрел шире, отметал рамки восприятия — и додумывал что-то совсем новое.

И проверял на своей шкуре.

Именно то, что он не искал подопытных, завораживало. Если продолжать проводить классические аналогии, похожее чувство могло бы возникнуть, если бы Дедал не дал крыльев Икару, а сам проверил все риски, набив кучу шишек, накатал руководство по эксплуатации и продолжил эксперименты лично.

Разумеется, это могла быть элементарная жадность, самовлюблённость, тщеславие, гордыня. Но Старк всё равно научился летать сам, без всякой посторонней помощи, какими бы ни были его мотивации.

И, судя по звукам из гостиной, в данный момент перешёл на грубые методы воздействия относительно собственного бара.

Склонность к агрессии, удовлетворённо подумала девушка, отключая панель «спящего» Джарвиса, подхватывая с рабочего стола кружку с недопитым чаем и идя на звук. Рецидивы алкоголизма. Слабая воля — тоже вполне возможно; человек с сильной волей не шёл бы на поводу у стимуляторов. Зависимость. Перепады настроения…

Со всем этим несовершенством можно было достаточно плодотворно работать.

Грохот, скрежет и удары о твёрдую поверхность прекратились за несколько секунд до того, как девушка зашла в гостиную. На столе валялась стамеска и какая-то тряпка, в которой Наталья опознала толстовку — Тони периодически прыгал в ней перед боксёрской грушей, называя этот танец бабуина «занятиями спортом». Нависавший в текущий момент над державшим осаду баром Старк с гвоздодёром в руках олицетворял собой всплеск генетической памяти человечества, поелику стоял в позе, скорее характерной для неандертальца, чем для гениального изобретателя.

Единственным отличием Старка от ископаемого представителя тупиковой ветви эволюции было, пожалуй, то, что неандертальцы явно не говорили ни с кем по мобильному.

Девушка тихо выдвинула стул и присела, облокотившись на край стола и прихлёбывая свой чай. Страдающий смертельной скукой Тони Старк сам по себе был достаточно захватывающим зрелищем, чтобы просто наблюдать за развитием событий.

— …да здесь она, пьёт мой чай из моей посуды, — явно перебив собеседника, проговорил тем временем в трубку Тони. Наташа холодно посмотрела на Старка поверх края кружки. — Ох, да увяньте вы уже, сами разберёмся. Вам что, совсем заняться нечем, что вы ко мне агента до сих пор приставляете?..

На том конце трубки что-то со сдержанной яростью пробубнили про долг перед родной страной.

— Сделайте что-нибудь полезное, что ли, — буркнул Тони, взмахнув гвоздодёром. — Спасите Сару Коннор. Помогите, я не знаю, убить Билла. Дайте агенту Романовой выходной, чтобы я, по крайней мере, получал удовольствие от её наличия у себя в доме, а не чувствовал себя под конвоем… Да, агент, а вы умеете вскрывать бары?

Наталья моргнула. Судя по всему, последняя фраза была адресована ей.

— До сих пор вы не ставили под сомнение мой профессионализм и квалификацию, мистер Старк, — поджав губы, проговорила она.

— То есть, умеете?

— То есть, не стану и вам не дам, — спокойно отозвалась Наталья.

Старк вздохнул. В периоды затишья и творческого бессилия красивая шпионка была бы вполне хорошей компанией, если бы не её непробиваемая холодность.

— А если я попробую в него несанкционированно проникнуть со взломом? — Тони снова взмахнул гвоздодёром — впрочем, без особого рвения. 

Наталья снова моргнула. Определённо, подумал Тони, взмах ресниц у неё получался как-то особенно выразительно и яростно.

— Окей… — Старк пнул бар и, помахивая инструментом, уставился скучающим взглядом на стеклянную кружку в руках агента. Кружка была действительно из разряда «его посуды» — хотя бы потому, что на ней был принт «Старк Экспо». — Ну хотя бы на чай в собственном доме я могу надеяться? Я даже за пончиками сгонять могу…

Где-то на этой минуте Старк заметил одну деталь, которая последние несколько секунд доставляла ему какое-то смутное беспокойство. Ему было простительно, что он заметил это не сразу; из физики его занимали механика, кинетика, оптика… некоторые простые истины и законы он мог и не держать в голове постоянно. 

В чашке Натальи был обычный, не слишком горячий и не ледяной, чай. Но стекло чашки набело запотело там, где к нему прикасались пальцы девушки — так, будто его охладили до температуры, при которой начал бы выпадать конденсат.

Температура тела живого человека никак не могла равняться точке росы.

Существо, похожее на Наталью Романову, проследило взгляд Старка. Отставило чашку. И стало меняться.

В это же время в штаб-квартире «Щита» система безопасности сопоставила факты и включила аварийную сирену. Проникшая на базу злоумышленница по физиологическим показателям полностью совпадала с агентом, деятельность которого двадцать секунд назад была подтверждена на территории особняка Тони Старка.

«Чёрных вдов» в КГБ тренировали так, что их способности выходили за грань общечеловеческих. Они медленнее старели, они легко манипулировали фальшивыми воспоминаниями, они двигались быстрее, ловчее, скоординированней. Но даже Чёрная вдова не могла быть в двух местах одновременно.

Стоявший перед монитором агент Коулсон с интересом наблюдал за реакцией злоумышленницы.

— Совпадение полное? — спросил он у дежурного.

— Да, сэр. Отпечаток пальца, рисунок сетчатки, генетический образец — всё совпало, сэр. Но мистер Старк…

— Вы проверяли агента Романову перед тем, как она уехала к Старку?

— Да, сэр. Наши люди лично доставили её на место. Система безопасности не выдавала сбоев. — Дежурный потыкал в кнопки на пульте. — Кхм… но она же не могла так быстро вернуться?..

— Поднимите руки и идентифицируйте себя, — автоматически предложила тем временем система защиты.

— Кретины, — чётко сказала агент Романова на мониторе слежения, глядя в камеру злыми глазами по-настоящему выведенной из себя женщины. — Это я настоящая, а не она!

— Где сейчас Старк? — моргнув, тихо спросил агент Коулсон, оборачиваясь к кому-то из подчинённых. — _Быстро_ с ним свяжитесь.

Лучше бы он на них наорал, подумал дежурный.  
Тихий, бесцветный тон агента Коулсона был так страшен, что это стоило считать сверхспособностью.

Фигура менявшегося существа вытянулась, раздалась в плечах. Повеяло холодом и чем-то старым — как усталый металл, как замёрзший камень. Старк не мог даже точно сказать, запах это был, изменение температуры или просто _ощущение_ без внятного названия. Но перед ним приобретал свои собственные, не заимствованные ни у кого черты смутно знакомый человек, а Тони думал о неживых предметах. О нефрите в почерневшем от времени серебре. Об обледенении на доспехах. О поглощающей свет материи.

Чашка на столе лопнула. Кусок льда, бывший чаем в ней, соскользнул на пол и разбился.

Гвоздодёр в руках Тони начал покрываться инеем.

— Не подходи, — чуть отступив, негромко попросил Старк, поудобнее перехватывая инструмент.

Высокий молодой человек с ясными зелёными глазами склонил голову набок и с насмешливым интересом посмотрел на Тони. И аккуратно провёл какую-то черту на заиндевевшей столешнице.

Именно этот момент Тони Старк выбрал для того, чтобы швырнуть в оборотня гвоздодёр.

— Гравитация взяла выходной? — честно озвучил собственную мысль Тони, когда железка зависла в нескольких сантиметрах от лица оборотня, плавно синея и обращаясь в лёд.

Объективно, с точки зрения Старка эта ремарка уже не могла испортить ситуации.

— Отец учил меня старшим рунам, — спокойно сказал зеленоглазый, не отнимая пальцев от черты на столешнице. — Моя любимая — руна по имени «иса». Это лёд, мистер Старк. Это безмолвие, бездействие и защитная броня. Это всего одна линия. Я могу дорисовать к ней вторую, и именем руны станет «наудр», и вы расскажете и дадите мне всё, чего я попрошу. И я могу дорисовать третью, и имя руны станет «хагалль», и лёд обратится в град, а это место провалится в Хель. У вас достаточно воображения, чтобы представить, о чём я, даже не понимая значения всех слов, правда, мистер Старк?

Было бы намного проще договориться с человеком, у которого в руках пулемёт, подумал Тони, переводя взгляд с обледеневшего гвоздодёра на оборотня. У последнего в руках не было ничего; у него было совсем другое оружие. И Тони сомневался, что кто-либо способен отдать приказ типа: «А теперь держите руки на виду, не делайте резких движений и медленно положите ваш интеллект, так, чтобы вы не могли им воспользоваться без предупреждения».

Тони Старк видел и мутантов, и чудеса генетики, и выскочек от биоинженерии. Но этот ледяной шаман, меняющий лица, не подходил ни под одну категорию.

— С агентом Романовой всё в порядке? — помолчав, спросил Тони.

— Никто в «Щите» не знает, что сегодня утром на базе получала инструктаж не она, — спокойно отозвался зеленоглазый. — Сама Наталья Романова вообще не в курсе, что ей был назначен инструктаж, так как её вызвали голосом агента Коулсона по совершенно другому адресу. По моим подсчётам, ей понадобится ещё не менее десяти минут, чтобы прояснить ситуацию и подтвердить свою личность. Соответственно, специалистам «Щита» потребуется ещё минимум десять минут на сборы и двадцать-тридцать — на дорогу до вашего дома…

— …а за это время вы успеете тут нарисовать хоть весь футарк по нескольку раз? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Не знал, что вы в курсе термина «футарк».

— Классическое образование. Мой отец тоже к этому серьёзно подходил. Правда, большую часть гуманитарных наук я проспал, так что считайте, что термин «футарк» мне приснился.

Оборотень ухмыльнулся и, отведя от лица так и оставшийся висеть в воздухе гвоздодёр, шагнул к Старку ближе.

Тони Старк, при всех его минусах, был кем угодно, но не человеком, не умеющим сориентироваться в ситуации. Или плохо соображающим в экстремальных ситуациях. Или не способным постоять за себя доступными средствами. Визитёр мог быть нечеловечески быстр, хитёр и способен в манипулировании рунической — о, прости, Эйнтштейн, это приходилось признать, — магией. Но руны прекращали действовать, как только их стирали. А любое существо инстинктивно закрывалось и уходило от удара, когда в него швыряли стол.

Как только Старк вместе со стамеской толкнул толстовку по гладкой, скользкой поверхности стола в сторону визитёра, ткань стёрла рисунок руны на тонком слое инея. Визитёр на секунду, на долю секунды отвлёкся — и ему пришлось закрываться от удара. С его практикой пьяных дебошей, Тони отлично умел кидаться мебелью — правда, до сего момента он не причислял это к своим _достоинствам._

Так или иначе, он выиграл несколько секунд. И теперь, перепрыгивая на бегу через несколько ступенек, нёсся к мастерской — искренне пытаясь не вспоминать, как живописно упал и разбился об пол гвоздодёр, как только закончило действовать заклинание.

Он вспомнил этого зеленоглазого типа, когда добежал до кодового замка. Типа из собственных снов. Наваждение в рогатом шлеме и кованом соколином оперении. Сладкоголосого змея, уже как-то раз пойманного в объектив камерами слежения.

_Локи._

Старк в своё время начал разрабатывать новые степени экранирования от помех для своего бронекостюма именно из-за зеленоглазого колдуна. Разработка была не закончена, тесты были не проведены до конца, но, если бы он успел добраться до экспериментального доспеха, он бы…

Воздух загудел, и Тони очень вовремя инстинктивно пригнулся, пропуская какой-то искрящий зелёным импульс. Вспышка слепящей зелени разнесла бронированное стекло двери в мастерскую, отбросила успевшего сгруппироваться Старка к одному из стеллажей с незавершёнными прототипами.

Стеллаж оказался… удачным.

Во всяком случае, Тони считал адекватным ответ на зелёный импульс залпом из недоделанной, находившейся на стадии доработки, но в принципе уже неплохо действовавшей фотонной пушки небольшого калибра. Калибр был небольшим с поправкой на словосочетание «фотонная пушка», так что, нажимая на спуск, Старк какой-то частью собственного сознания пытался молиться, чтобы залпа было недостаточно для того, чтобы его вилла сложилась, как карточный домик…

То, что Локи сделал в момент залпа, посылало к чертям несколько разделов физики сразу.

Колдун воздел руки, рисуя что-то в воздухе, и за какие-то доли секунды перед ним цветком распустился сложный спиралевидный узор. Его рисунок змеился орнаментами и символами, раскрывался, цвёл нагромождением знаков. Змеившаяся спираль впитала, поглотила залп, всосав его голодными линиями и сменив направление вращения…

Это посылало к чертям ещё и искусство каллиграфии, подумал Старк, усилием воли отрывая взгляд от лаконичной завершённости колдовского узора. По его отстранённым подсчётам, сотрудникам «Щита» даже с отвоёванной им форой, даже на вертолёте было не успеть к нему меньше, чем за четверть часа. Зеленоглазый колдун мог за это время успеть убить его несколько раз самыми необычными способами. Хотя бы поглотив так же, как залп пушки.

Локи, удерживая полыхавший нерастраченным разрушительным потенциалом рисунок на кончиках пальцев, украдкой перевёл дух и поднял холодный взгляд на Старка. 

В следующие несколько секунд колдовской узор распылил и поглотил заготовку шлема ранней модели костюма класса «МАРК II», керамическую кружку, кроссовки (по очереди — они только тоскливо взмахнули шнурками на прощание), гипсовый слепок с лица Тони (что не имело отношения к симптомам нарциссизма — просто мистер Старк предпочитал проектировать шлем, согласуя его с особенностями кривизны неодушевлённого образца), неисправный паяльник и гаечный ключ 19х24. Старк не заботился о том, что вёл себя не очень разумно; приоритетным в данной ситуации было сохранять хаотичность и темп, не давая Локи сконцентрироваться и атаковать. Под прикрытием этой хаотичности можно было отступать к двери, за которой хранились костюмы.

Проблема состояла в том, что невозможно сохранять достаточную хаотичность долгое время. Рано или поздно самые спонтанные действия приобретают систематичность. Рано или поздно накопится достаточный массив информации, чтобя дальнейшие действия можно было предсказать. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что в какой-то момент Локи поднырнул под траекторию летящей со стороны Старка отвёртки и одним слитным движением, словно скомкав, сжал узор в одну вспышку света и толкнул его Тони навстречу.

В центр грудной клетки.  
В реактор.

Отвёртка бесславно звякнула где-то в дальнем конце мастерской. У Тони на миг потемнело в глазах — реактор не отключился, а наоборот, взвинтил мощность так, что Старк с неуместным сарказмом подумал, что теперь он может себе представить ощущения от контакта с дефибриллятором…

Когда Старк проморгался, Локи уже стоял перед ним. На расстоянии выдоха. На расстоянии удара. 

— Не сейчас, — тихо, мягко и очень однозначно ответил на его невысказанную мысль Локи, протягивая к нему холодные руки.

Старк не успел отшатнуться.

Когда ледяные пальцы аккуратно, почти ласково коснулись его висков, его голова взорвалась обрывками мыслей. Он видел рисунок чешуек бесконечного сонного змея, кусающего свой хвост. Он помнил все имена Одина. Он слышал вороний грай и понимал в нём слова. Он на несколько ослепительных секунд _знал_ все дороги во все девять миров, мог произнести их имена, мог понять принцип их существования.

Он видел Асгард — и знал, почему горы там могут расти вниз, почему облаков можно коснуться рукой, почему водопад, срывающийся в звёздную бездну, неиссякаем. Он несколько мгновений понимал, по каким физическим законам в высшем из миров происходит смена освещения.

Он видел Ётунхейм — и мог понять логику энергетического обмена в телах ётунов, теоретически спрогнозировать возможное использование энергии такого рода в качестве оружия, представить себе предел прочности тел, способных выносить такие перегрузки на молекулярном уровне.

Он видел Хель. И как-то выжил после этого.

Он видел Мидгард — так, как его было видно с Радужного моста, сквозь орнамент молний и заклинаний. На какую-то секунду он видел _всё_ , считая Всеотца в Асгарде, Пеппер на деловой встрече в Монако, Хеймдалля на обломках Радужного моста, команду быстрого реагирования «Щита» в джипе, несущуюся по хайвею.

Видел улыбку в зелёных глазах Локи.

_Видела дом, далекий от солнца, на Береге Мертвых, дверью на север..._

Он видел себя в бесконечной колдовской зелени глаз небожителя. Себя. Ничтожную точку на фоне Великого Ясеня, микрон на фоне Вселенной, пятнышко в узоре одного из перьев на украденном Локи соколином оперении Фрейи…

Единственное, что его удивляло в эти несколько секунд слепящего, абсолютного знания — это то, как его сознание могло выдержать такой массив информации.

Как показала практика, оно и не могло такого выдержать.

Когда агенты «Щита» выбили двери в доме Старка, здание было мертво. Полностью обесточенные этажи, вышедшая из строя электроника, «спящие» аварийные системы жизнеобеспечения. В расположенной в Малибу вилле теоретически не бывает холодно, но в доме Старка было как-то… промозгло.

И темно.

Самого Старка они нашли на верхнем этаже, в самом дальнем углу, на полу, куда не доходили лучи солнечного света. Он безо всякого выражения на лице тупо смотрел в потолок, не мигая и, казалось, почти не дыша.

Его волосы были полностью седыми.

— Опоздали, — зло буркнула Чёрная вдова. — А всё из-за ваших типично американских бюрократических…

— Нет, я в порядке, — тихо сказал Тони. Заторможенно моргнул и так же тихо спросил: — Который сейчас час?

— Семь двадцать, — напряжённо отозвался агент Коулсон. Зашипевшая на его поясе рация невпопад доложила, что «на крыше всё чисто».

Тони молча сел. Молча встал, рассеянно мигая, будто пытался что-то сообразить.

— Где Пеппер? — наконец, спросил он.

— В Монако, — поджав губы, сообщила Наталья. — Агент Коулсон, сэр, на вашем месте я бы вызвала медиков: у Старка может быть сотрясение…

— Нет-нет, я в порядке, — медленно и как-то задумчиво повторил Старк, нетвёрдым шагом направляясь к окну. Взгляд у Тони был отсутствующий и какой-то дикий, как будто он видел всё в первый раз в жизни. Старк прислонился лбом к стеклу и выдохнул. Стекло на секунду запотело, и, казалось, это отчего-то напугало Старка. — Только я ничего не помню за последние… сутки, наверное.

— «Наверное»?! — переспросила Романова.

Старк снова подышал на стекло и вывел на нём пальцем какую-то закорючку. Поморщился. И, обратив пустой взгляд к агентам, спросил:

— Какое сегодня число?..

Агент Коулсон впервые на памяти Старка нецензурно выругался.  
То, что раньше казалось сединой на волосах Тони, быстро таяло на свету.


	6. Иллюзии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сформулируем так… как вы считаете, что первично: человек или его иллюзии? Оригинал или отражение? Действие или мотивация? Так или иначе, в любой системе есть моменты искажения таких связей. Иллюзиям они только на руку.

— Знаете, Фил, — сказал агенту «Щита» Коулсону Тони Старк, подцепляя вилкой с тарелки кусок бекона и глядя на мир подозрительно заспанными для двух часов дня глазами, — мне сегодня снился довольно-таки… необычный… контент.

Объективно, агенту Коулсону для полного и абсолютного счастья не хватало только «Железного человека», который вместо доклада в «Щит» за импровизированным завтраком рассказывал ему содержание своих снов.

— Пожалуй, — Тони прожевал новый кусок, — можно сказать, что настолько красивых женщин мне ещё не встречалось. Даже наяву.

«Пеппер Потс в командировке уже дней десять, — отстранённо подумал агент Коулсон, ничего не комментируя вслух. — Надо же, как сильно на Старка влияет отсутствие живой женщины…»

— Зелёный шёлк, буйные чёрные волосы, — продолжал Тони, дирижируя себе вилкой. — Всё так… поэтично шуршит…

«…как рождественская обёртка», — невольно додумал агент Коулсон, но вслух снова ничего не сказал.

— …что-то такое… вроде шлема с рогами, — Старк обрисовал в воздухе контур. — И такие приятно варварские золотые украшения… одно удовольствие раздевать.

Коулсон молча подумал о том, что верно мыслил в направлении радостей рождественской обёртки. Судя по воодушевлению Старка, агенту сейчас светил пересказ фэнтезийного порнофильма с аэродинамическими подробностями. 

— Фил, вот честно — в природе явно не бывает таких зелёных глазищ с такими ресницами, как у той женщины. Оно бы просто непропорционально смотрелось, наверное. Но у неё как-то удивительным образом… гармонировало…

«Началось», — думал агент Коулсон, отвлекаясь, чтобы налить себе кофе. Тони Старк и попытки поэтических сравнений: со стороны это действительно могло напугать.

— Забавно, но я почему-то был в броне, — продолжал Тони.

«Фетишист, — подумал агент Коулсон. — С явными симптомами нарциссизма».

— И, когда та женщина ко мне подошла… она её так легко сняла, — говорил Тони. Почему-то он заметно бледнел с каждым словом. — Знаете, как будто металлу уже лет триста, и он постоянно был в эксплуатации. Эрозия, ржавчина, банальная усталость металла… не знаю, но она подцепляла пластину за пластиной, играючи, одним пальцем, и броня разваливалась…

Бекон в яичнице на тарелке Тони планомерно остывал. Коулсон отхлёбывал кофе, в общей массе пропуская монолог Старка мимо ушей, и предавался обычно не характерной для специальных агентов рефлексии. «Как иронична судьба, — мысленно ныл агент Коулсон. — А ведь я мог сейчас тихо защищать докторскую диссертацию по молекулярной физике. Или открыть своё дело. Ну, кафе на бензоколонке, на крайний случай. Или пойти работать по специальности, дантистом. Или… или — ну, хотя бы, это всё равно было бы лучше, чем нянчить Старка, — организовывать с вертолёта точечные удары по местности, в которой скрываются какие-нибудь пришельцы, мутанты, террористы, идиоты…»

— …я ещё успел подумать о том, что у неё восхитительно холодные губы. А потом…

Агент Коулсон отвлёкся от собственных скептических размышлений где-то через минуту, когда наконец заметил, что Старк замолчал. Тони сидел, задумчиво глядя куда-то сквозь вилку, зажатую в руке так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Видимо, предыдущую фразу он так и не договорил. Как будто просто выпал из реальности.

— А потом…? — вежливо подсказал несколько озадаченный поведением Старка Коулсон.

— А потом она меня, кажется, съела, — задумчиво проговорил Тони совершенно бесцветным тоном.

— «Кажется»?!

— Не уверен. Может, просто шею свернула. Или просто горло перегрызла. Или голыми руками реактор вырвала. Не помню. — Тони встряхнулся, моргнул, словно прогоняя наваждение. И криво улыбнулся: — И я был бы готов записаться к психоаналитику… или снять себе девочек — в терапевтических целях, конечно. Если бы не одна деталь.

Взглядом агента Коулсона можно было плавить стекло в промышленных масштабах. Если бы такие взгляды встречались в природе чаще, они бы отбили у всего населения Земли охоту держать театральные паузы.

— Вот. — Тони поставил на стол какую-то на первый взгляд пустую колбу. — Нашёл утром на подушке.

— Человеческий волос? — приподнял брови агент Коулсон.

— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Старк.

— Что волос?

— Что человеческий.

Агент Коулсон ни о чём не подумал. Видимо, это как-то отразилось на его лице — и чем-то развеселило Тони.

— Мне, знаете ли, было утром немного неуютно… после такой ночи. — Старк побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Прогнал через пару тестов… у него в составе некоторые химические элементы, которых не просто не должно быть в человеческом волосе; их вообще нет в таблице Менделеева.

Докторская диссертация по молекулярной физике сладко ёкнула в груди агента Коулсона.

На съеденного Старк был не похож. Старк был похож на человека, изнурительно, но очень хорошо проведшего ночь. И немного на одержимого, но Старк был всегда немного похож на одержимого.

— Вы полагаете, что это можно считать нормальным отчётом о вашей текущей деятельности? — Коулсон наконец нашёл в себе силы резюмировать поток сознания Старка.

— Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что ваши боссы от меня на минутку отстанут, — признался Тони, забирая колбу прежде, чем на ней сомкнулись пальцы агента. — Мне надо… кхм… немного разобраться.

— Вам в себе бы… разобраться, — ровным голосом посоветовал агент Коулсон. По меркам общей ровности его голоса данная фраза могла быть расценена, как тяжкое оскорбление.

— Да ладно вам, Фил, вы же не нянька. Погуляйте часок, купите пончик. За периметр не выйду, честно. — Старк приложил руку к реактору. — Ну, правда. Мне бы в лаборатории ещё посидеть — у меня вот-вот результаты анализов будут…

На работника лаборатории, вопреки собственным научным достижениям, Старк был похож много меньше, чем на одержимого. На взгляд агента Коулсона, который разделяла добрая половина оперативников «Щита», Старку лаборатории были без надобности; он бы и в загородном гараже спаял действующую модель Леди Гаги из старых покрышек, коллекции пивных банок, деталей от холодильника и мотка колючей проволоки.

Но одержимый Старк очень убедительно умел жалобно заглядывать в глаза.

Причём каждый раз находил тот единственно нужный поворот головы, который _действовал_. Как это ему удавалось, никто не знал, но агент Коулсон предпочитал видеть среди причин алкогольную практику Старка; человек, которому было свойственно приползать домой под утро, просто обязан был выработать тактику выпрашивания прощения и снисхождения.

— …ну если не на часик, то на полчасика. Полчасика и пончик ещё никому плохого не сделали.

Убедительные глаза Старка смотрели в самую душу.  
Алкоголик, подумал агент Коулсон. Фетишист. Одержимый собственными иллюзиями псих. Надо будет обыскать его лабораторию на предмет психоактивных веществ.

Потом. После пончиков.

— Полчаса, мистер Старк. Не покидайте периметр.

Если бы Коулсон обращал внимание на детали, он бы заметил, что в искажённом отражении в зеркальной створке кухонного шкафа, где должно было бы отражаться лицо Старка, чему-то холодно улыбнулся никому не знакомый тип с яркими зелёными глазами. В «Щите» агентам не проводили инструктаж на предмет того, как неосмотрительно бывает оставлять человека наедине с его собственными иллюзиями. 

Иллюзиям это было только на руку.


	7. Усталость металла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В реальности Тони Старк никогда бы не заговорил с отражением. Тем более — с чужим отражением. Тем более — не стал бы слушать, что это отражение говорит. Но реальность — это так относительно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для этой главы М/М тоже актуально.

Пеппер так не любит, когда он пьян.

Эта мысль доминировала над остальными в голове у Старка, когда он приземлялся на крыше особняка _почти_ ровно. Следом откуда-то из подсознания всплыла мотивация: собственно, он и пил потому, что Потс уехала. По работе, разумеется. Куда-то к чёрту на рога на десять дней. Он бы мог к ней прилететь, но Пеппер только терпеливо вздохнула в трубку и сказала, что, если в радиусе стола переговоров появится Железный Человек, ни о какой работе речи идти не будет.

Кажется, именно после этого разговора желание надраться стало нестерпимым.

Оставалось считать за благо, что натренированный постоянными нападками со стороны агента Коулсона и его передвижного шапито автопилот не позволил Старку напиться непосредственно в броне в людном месте. Старк _сперва_ напился, а _потом_ решил полетать. В конце концов, уж этого ему никто запретить не мог.

Дело попахивало детской выходкой, но Тони, откровенно говоря, было плевать; в чём-то это можно было считать его нормальным состоянием. Единственным, на что ему в данный момент было не плевать, был вопрос того, впишется ли он в двери гаража при таком уровне алкоголя в крови.

— Бартон, доложите обстановку.

— Расслабьтесь, сэр, всё в норме. Старк снова в стельку, но не буянит. Вернулся в периметр. По данным воздушного наблюдения, ничего особенного не наворотил… Да не вздыхайте вы так.

— Посторонние на территории есть?

— Нет, девочек он в этот раз не привёл.

— Бартон, ваш выбор определений…

— И мальчиков тоже.

— …несколько не вписывается в требования протокола. Примите это к сведению.

— Конечно, конечно. Продолжаю наблюдение. Целую, конец связи.

Ответное, не вписывавшееся в требования протокола высказывание агента Коулсона в текущий сеанс связи не вошло по техническим причинам.

Старк устал.  
Это было для него… новостью.

Осознание того, что в последнее время ему всё меньше хочется что-то делать, на что-то отвлекаться, чем-то заниматься было настолько неожиданным, что Тони чуть не разнёс какой-то стеллаж, неловко повернувшись в бронекостюме. Который давно следовало бы снять. Но эта мысль на фоне усталости как-то меркла, сливаясь вместе с остальными в одно неразборчивое марево примитивных, односложных конструкций. Единственным чётким ощущением была нараставшая интенсивность тупой головной боли… и какое-то странное чувство в районе реактора.

По расчётам Старка это могло означать только одно.  
Если он ещё что-то чувствовал, он был недостаточно пьян.

Фрагменты бронекостюма, вероятно, позднее могли бы сослужить службу тем, кто бы решил начать искать Тони. Старк снимал с себя броню по частям, не прекращая нетвёрдого шага в сторону бара, и комментируя вслух:

— Модель — МАРК VI, альфа-версия, прототип… результаты лётного теста прото… типа… положительные. Важно: переработать и заменить систему ручного управления вып… пуском закрылков…

Куски прототипа, со звяканьем падая на пол, отмечали его путь. До бара Тони дошёл уже в джинсах и футболке — и почти не шатаясь, с чем себя даже нашёл силы поздравить. Сладкая тяжесть алкоголя пульсировала в мышцах, замедляя движения, разливаясь теплом по кровеносным сосудам. Тони очень ярко мог себе представить, как меняется кровь под воздействием виски, как начинает бежать быстрее, уже не красная, а красная с золотом…

Старк моргнул, отгоняя наваждение. Только уснуть сейчас не хватало, под головную-то боль.

В баре ещё оставалась полупустая бутылка «Джека Дэниелса», правильного, классического, с маркировкой «старый №7» на этикетке. В зеркальной задней стенке бара мелькнуло что-то зелёное, но Старк уже привык, что в таком состоянии периодически видит чужие отражения. Старый-добрый «Джек Дэниелс» с чёрной этикеткой, вот что имело значение. Сейчас перестанет болеть голова. Сейчас всё… перестанет…

Тони облегчённо выдохнул и закрыл глаза, когда на плечи легли чьи-то казавшиеся ледяными даже сквозь футболку ладони.

— Бартон, почему вызываете по гражданскому каналу?!..

— Сэр, перим… рушен… ны помех… естного происх… ния… снить источн… лось…

— Что у вас там за Сайлент Хилл?!

Прерванный помехами совершенно не весёлый смех. И снова:

— Повторяю: помехи неиз… происхож… я. Периметр на… ен. Жду ваших дире… в течение расч… го време… или начина… лять на поражен…

— Бартон, я бы вас проклял, право! Высылаем подкрепление.

Тони резко распахнул глаза, пугающе быстро трезвея и наугад швыряя за спину первый попавшийся снаряд — открытую бутылку виски. В его доме не могло быть никого, кто мог бы положить ему на плечи руки; во всяком случае, за агентами «Щита» он такого никогда не замечал.

Он уже был готов к тому, что бутылка разлетится вдребезги, пролетев через пустое место. Или что гулко стукнется об пол. Или что ударится о чью-то голову.

Он ожидал чего угодно, кроме тишины.

Ощущение холодных рук на плечах пропало так же быстро, как возникло. Тони осторожно обернулся. Пустая комната, ничего, никакого движения воздуха. Когда он обернулся к бару, бутылка виски стояла на столе на прежнем месте, как будто он ничего никуда не бросал. Только бутылка и недопитый стакан.

«Всё-таки заснул», — досадливо подсказала головная боль. Тони болезненно поморщился и откинулся на спинку дивана, потирая нывшие виски. Кожу вокруг реактора пекло, как будто организм безуспешно пытался отторгнуть чужеродный элемент. По мышцам разливался холодок слабости от всё ещё чувствовавшегося опьянения. Он очень устал. Так устаёт металл — накапливая ущерб от перепадов температур, от трения, выдерживая удары, а потом в какой-то момент просто лопаясь. Рассыпаясь на части. Ломаясь от малейшего прикосновения.

Тони снилось, что головная боль отступала — стоило только закрыть глаза и позволить ледяным пальцам чужого отражения коснуться лба. За этим прикосновением хотелось тянуться, безотчётно пытаясь его продлить. Наверняка его психоаналитик — чёрт возьми, а ведь у него правда был психоаналитик, третий или четвёртый из уже уволившихся, — сказал бы много интересного насчёт снов подобного содержания. И как-нибудь истолковал бы по какому-нибудь Юнгу то, что в качестве персонификации утешения или какой-то аналогичной дряни Старку снился холодный, как снег, зеленоглазый колдун.

Который был чем-то недоволен.  
Во всяком случае, смотрел он на Старка так, как будто тот чем-то его сильно разочаровал — хотя бы тем, что, если сосчитать всё выпитое за сегодня, занимался чем-то сродни попытке замысловато окончить жизнь самоубийством через внутреннее кровотечение от передозировки смесей на базе этилового спирта. 

Колдун стоял, наклонившись над Старком, приподняв его за подбородок уже привычно ледяными пальцами, и рассматривал его со смесью сдержанного любопытства и некоторого омерзения. Как пьяную амёбу, например.

— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь себя убивать? — без выражения спросил колдун.

Старк бы процитировал что-нибудь красноречивое в ответ. Но речевой аппарат, видимо, в этом сне не работал. Или был подвержен опьянению так же сильно, как в реальности.

— Ты безответственный и самовлюблённый ребёнок.

Тони бы кивнул, если бы его не держали за подбородок. Спорить тут было не с чем.

— Если так пойдёт и дальше, твой реактор станет для меня интереснее, чем ты. 

Слова падали в сознание Тони, как хлопья снега в зимнюю ночь, бесцветные, тихие и холодные.

_Что ж вы молчите,  
могучие боги,  
что слова не скажете?.._

Это само всплыло в памяти, как рефрен в песне, как отголосок эха, вызывав в Тони мучительную мысль: он уже видел этого колдуна. Много раз. Он знал его имя. Он даже, кажется, убивал или был убит им. Во сне, в книге, наяву? Эхо рассеивалось и ускользало…

— Будь мне хотя бы достойным противником.

Пальцы брезгливо отдёрнулись от лица Тони.

— Я не могу, — тихо сказал Старк, на секунду испугавшись того, как спокойно и трезво звучал его голос.

Колдун вскинул брови.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— Я просто устал.

_Как устаёт металл от перепада температур, выдерживая удары…_

Колдун смеялся.

 _…закаляясь и делаясь крепче в процессе перековки._ Это было так очевидно и так просто. Колдун смеялся, криво и хищно скалясь. Виски в недопитой бутылке покрывался льдом от этого смеха.

_Локи, ты весел,  
но будешь недолго  
резвиться на воле. _

Кажется, Старк процитировал это вслух.  
Локи перестал смеяться.

— Я знаю, — спокойно сказал он, снова взяв Старка за подбородок и наклоняясь ближе.

Тони готов был делать ставки на то, что имел все шансы отравиться, позволяя настолько неизученному существу себя целовать. Но ему, откровенно говоря, было плевать; в чём-то это можно было считать его нормальным состоянием…

— Всем оставаться на местах! Всем оставаться…

— Коулсон, черти бы вас драли в замысловатых позах, я вас сейчас убью остатками выпивки! И закидаю юридической литературой на тему последствий вторжения на частную собственность!..

— Отбой, сэр: периметр чист.

—…и закатаю в асфальт на Аллее Звёзд! И попрыгаю сверху! В броне! Кто вас просил врываться с таким грохотом?! Я сам отлично ломаю стены в собственном особняке, ваша помощь в этом деле мне не нужна!

— Мистер Старк, положите бутылку и успокойтесь. Пять минут назад в управление «Щита» поступил сигнал тревоги, оповещавший о несанкционированном проникновении за периметр извне и о наличии сильных электромагнитных возмущений, вызвавших помехи. Если вы снова тестировали что-то незарегистрированное…

— Коулсон, я даже не могу облечь в слова то, что я к вам сейчас испытываю. Я был нетрезв. Я устал. Я уснул. Мне снилось что-то приятное. И тут — вы, в ошмётках моей только на прошлой неделе обновлённой штукатурки!

— Мистер Старк, помехи…

— Всё, с меня хватит. Вы хотите, чтобы я тестировал что-то незарегистрированное? Я его срочно придумаю, соберу и буду тестировать. Так, что у вас рации заискрят. Джарвис! Заблокируй агентам доступ в мою лабораторию. У нас карантин: эпидемия идиотизма…

— Слушаюсь, мистер Старк.

От того, как яростно Тони хлопнул дверью, остатки штукатурки с пробитого агентами «Щита» потолка с издевательским шелестом посыпались на макушку сохранявшему невозмутимость агенту Коулсону.

— Как же я хочу в отпуск в Афганистан, — спокойно сказал он.

Бутылка виски, оставленная Старком на столе, медленно оттаивала.


	8. Магнитная аномалия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оно планировалось интерлюдией Старка, но внезапно стало чем-то настолько иным, что я сама офигела. Оно само. У меня впечатление, что в меня вселился Бартон и накропал отчёт Коулсону — надеюсь, что убедительный.

— Самый лучший секс в жизни, говоришь?

Тони Старк, гений, алкоголик и «Железный человек», задумчиво кивнул и выдохнул дым, продолжая глядеть в потолок.

— Радикально, — признал специальный агент «Щита», снайпер Клинт Бартон, не так давно прекративший незаконную деятельность и худо-бедно отмывшийся от ярлыка «злодей», отбирая у Старка сигарету и затягиваясь. — Оно хоть того стоило?

Старк хмыкнул:

— …говорит мне человек, колесивший по стране с цирком шапито. 

— Не затем я с шапито… колесил. Но ты её потом хоть раз встретил?

— Я вроде до сих пор живой?

— Ну.

— Значит, нет. Но секс был просто феерический. Никогда бы не подумал, что боевые искусства настолько… влияют на гибкость.

— Это ты со шпагоглотательницей не пробовал.

Старк присвистнул. Клинт победно пыхнул сигаретой.

Оба в данный момент лежали на полу в гостиной особняка Тони, курили, кажется, четвёртую сигарету на двоих и осмысляли влияние на организм нескольких пинт рома, совмещая это с медитативным и практически ритуальным созерцанием потолка. Минут десять назад, исчерпав разговор о новшествах в оружейном деле, Старк и Бартон перешли на предсказуемо хорошо изученную обоими мужчинами тематику…

Её они явно могли обсуждать ещё дольше, чем оружие.

Надо сказать, что до такой жизни и такой беседы они дошли далеко не с первых минут общения. Когда в особняк Старка заглянул смурной лучник с лицом человека, способного открутить разумному существу голову просто чтобы разнообразить серые будни, Тони был, мягко говоря, не в восторге. Когда лучник с паскудной усмешкой сообщил, что его прислали из «Щита», обсудить проект инициативы «Мстителей», Тони чуть не врезал ему по лбу тем, что было под рукой — а под рукой был, как минимум, рояль в гостиной.

Первые четверть часа они и правда пытались… обсуждать. Немногословно и осторожно, словно прощупывая почву на потенциальном минном поле. Бартон косился на Старка так, будто до этого просмотрел все домашние видео с его вечеринок и теперь не мог решить, одобрить это или осудить. Старк косился на Бартона так, будто рассчитывал, что он сейчас снимет маску, и там окажется директор «Щита» Ник Фьюри, полным комплектом, с повязкой на глазу и железобетонными директивами наперевес.

А потом Старк не выдержал и спросил про циклопическую конструкцию, которую Бартон поставил в уголке и к которой обращался словосочетанием «композитный лук».

То, как Бартона понесло после этого вопроса, можно было бы сравнить только с тем, как понесло самого Старка после вопроса о составе брони «Железного человека». Они очнулись минут через сорок в мастерской, когда Тони яростно дорисовывал концепт гипотетической конструкции гипотетической стрелы со встроенным электрошокером, а Клинт сопровождал это комментарием, изображая принципы аэродинамики в лицах. Оба тогда осеклись на полуслове, покосились друг на друга и заржали так, что агент Коулсон явно расценил бы это, как нарушение дисциплины. А потом у Тони нашёлся ром. И хорошие, давно забытые где-то в недрах бара сигареты, в которых точно был табак, а не что-то ещё. И гостиная с удобным ковром и приятным глазу потолком…

Собственно, мотивировать то, почему Старку показалось, что на ковре лучше думается, ни одному из них было не под силу. Но принципы влияния гравитации на пьяные тела в пространстве подсказывали, что после нескольких пинт рома действительно лучше думалось в горизонтальном положении. 

— Видел бы нас сейчас Коулсон, — мечтательно высказался Тони.

Резкий переход с темы секса на тему агента Коулсона Клинта ничуть не смутил.

— Ну так в чём проблема, — передавая сигарету обратно, отозвался он. — Встань, помаши камере в левом углу…

Старк поперхнулся дымом, пытаясь резко сесть, что с его степенью опьянения было затруднительно.

— Шучу, не паникуй, — заложив руки за голову, фыркнул Бартон. — Периметр полностью контролирует твой Джарвис. А мы — так… по старинке, с биноклем…

— Или с оптическим прицелом, — предположил Тони.

— Или с оптическим прицелом, — не стал спорить Клинт, криво улыбаясь потолку. — А ещё можно взять термос с котятками, шезлонг в цветочек и крем для загара, и наружное наблюдение заиграет новыми красками… ну, или, в твоём случае, можно просто захватить попкорн…

— Безумно, — одобрил Старк, снова поддаваясь гравитации и принимая лежачую позу.

— Я вот что думаю… — начал Бартон, приподнимаясь на локте.

И осёкся.  
Что-то глухо звякнуло о реактор.

— Он раньше так делал? — поинтересовался Клинт, глядя на то, как намертво притянуло к реактору Старка его выскользнувший из-за шиворота армейский жетон.

Жетон был поцарапанный и гнутый, как будто на него уже приходился какой-то сильный удар — или попытки взломать дверь или открыть пивную бутылку. Выбитые на металле буквы складывались не в имя, фамилию и звание, а в словосочетание «Соколиный глаз».

— Реактор чисто технически выполняет роль источника энергии для электромагнита, — сухо отозвался Тони, с усилием отлепляя жетон от внешней обшивки имплантата. — На критическом расстоянии и при всплесках активности… чёрт…

Жетон, издевательски звякнув, примагнитился обратно.

— Джарвис, — ничего не выражающим голосом позвал Тони. — Последняя статистика активности реактора. ЖИВО.

— Я думаю, она не понадобится, — как-то очень спокойно сказал Бартон, глядя куда-то поверх головы Тони. — Забудь, что ты там говорил о критическом расстоянии. К нам сейчас ползёт вилка. Пока что только вилка и только ползёт. А у меня за голенищем нож, и мне сейчас… неуютно от этой мысли, веришь?

— Джарвис не реагирует, — бесцветным тоном констатировал Старк. Бартону очень не нравилось, как стремительно тот бледнеет. — Электромагнитые… помехи…

Бартон не ответил.  
Ему гораздо интереснее было смотреть на то, как вилка медленно поднимается в воздух.

— Мне это точно надо подписывать? — с сомнением уточнил Старк, поднимая взгляд.

Взгляд у Тони в текущих условиях был тяжёлым и полным страдания. То, что он при этом косился на Бартона из-за приложенного к скуле пакета со льдом, только добавляло в его взор мрачных эмоций.

— Коулсон в любом случае потребует отчёт, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Хочешь — допиши что-нибудь от себя…

«Отчёт» и так процентов на восемьдесят был отсебятиной, мрачно подумал Тони, просматривая текст. Там, например, ни слова не было про то, что в момент описываемых событий Старк и Бартон были в дымину пьяными. Рука у последнего очень кстати оказалась настолько набита в плане написания официальных отмазок, что к синонимам «неведомой фигни» вроде «столкновение с внешним воздействием не досконально изученного характера» не смогла бы придраться даже Пеппер.

Собственно, само «столкновение с внешним воздействием не досконально изученного характера» Тони пропустил. Потому что отключился, когда его скрутило спазмом от бешеного скачка в активности имплантата. Очнулся он от такой оплеухи, что голова имела все шансы отлететь: Бартон явно не собирался быть нежен. Глаза у Бартона были дикие, бровь — чем-то рассечена, а за спиной болталось композитное чудовище, на которое было неприятно смотреть с таким звоном в голове, каковой имелся в наличии у Тони. Записи того, что происходило в особняке, пока Тони был без сознания, не сохранилось, так как Джарвис тоже на тот момент сошёл с дистанции, так что приходилось верить лучнику на слово.

— «Явление, визуально сходное с Aurora borealis»? — уточнил Тони, в третий раз перечитывая отчёт.

Бартон патетически закатил глаза.

— То есть, я правда светился, как рождественская ёлка, — насмешливо констатировал Тони. — А потом из свечения полезли зелёные черти… Бартон, нам поверят, что мы не пили?..

— Старк, ты бы не шутил. Об эту рогатую дрянь сломалось четыре стрелы.

Клинт устало потёр переносицу. Тони задумчиво передвинул пакет со льдом чуть выше по скуле и отложил отчёт. 

— Меня беспокоит одно, — протянул Старк. — Судя по твоим словам, что бы это ни была за хрень — она слишком легко ушла.

— То есть, то, что противник материализовался на пустом месте, причём процесс сопровождался свечением и возникновением… — Бартон запнулся.

— Кратковременной магнитной аномалии, — подсказал Тони, сдвигая пакет со льдом на лоб.

— …кратковременной магнитной аномалии, тебя не волнует?

Старк отложил пакет со льдом. На самом деле, датчики под управлением Джарвиса на прошлой неделе уже несколько раз засекали странную активность — как будто кто-то подключался к энергопотоку внутри реактора откуда-то извне, что само по себе было бредом. Как будто кто-то выкачивал и аккумулировал энергию. Как будто магнитные поля тихо, почти незаметно начинали сходить с ума. Как будто что-то незримое, неощутимое, параллельное этой реальности заглядывало через плечо, создавая эффект присутствия и усугубляя приступы бессонницы. И кружки с чаем оказывались переставлены на другой конец стола, книги — сняты с полок, двери — открыты там, где не следовало.  
Эти мелочи нервировали, но не более.

А ещё были сны, которых он не запоминал. Отголоски воспоминаний. И жутко раздражавший эффект дежа вю, когда он видел, как трескается лёд в бокале с виски…

Тони передёрнул плечами, поморщился и молча потянулся за ручкой, подписать отчёт. В конце концов, сам он никому ни о чём не докладывал ни в бумажной, ни в устной форме; было грех упускать случай, когда работу уже сделали другие. В рогатых тварей он на всякий случай не верил.

Зато одна вполне конкретная рогатая тварь верила в Старка. Потому что её эксперимент только подтвердил, что энергии реактора с лихвой хватало на стабильную материализацию одной из проекций в любой точке Мирового Древа.

Рогатая тварь задумчиво улыбалась, крутя в тонких пальцах обломок стрелы.  
Твари было всё интереснее и интереснее.


	9. Выходной день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У агента Фила Коулсона бывают выходные. И отпуск. И отгулы.   
> Но термин «отдых» — это последнее определение, которое к ним бы подошло…

Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, у агента «Щита» Фила Коулсона всё-таки были выходные дни. Полковник Фьюри их даже одобрял, потому что лицезреть раздражающе спокойную физиономию Фила каждый божий день было вредно для коллектива. Пожалуй, переизбыток Коулсона более или менее терпели только в принципе неконфликтная агент Картер, закалённая КГБ Чёрная вдова, да Соколиный глаз, с чьим термоядерным чувством юмора даже работа с Филом была что слону дробина.

Наверное, только эти трое да сам полковник Фьюри были в курсе, что агент Коулсон периодически бывал одет не в строгий похоронный костюм. И даже иногда спал. Остальные вряд ли вообще догадывались, что у Коулсона есть своя квартира, а не просто спальное место в офисе «Щита».

Поэтому агент Коулсон нашёл в себе силы удивиться, когда вечером накануне его полноценного выходного дня в его квартире раздался телефонный звонок не от Фьюри, Бартона, Романовой или Картер.  
Звонила Вирджиния Пеппер Потс.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Потс, — выстрадал из себя ровный «рабочий» тон агент Коулсон — что само по себе было подвигом. Фил уже успел отнести в прачечную рабочий костюм, почистить табельное оружие, переодеться в жёваные джинсы и не менее жёваную водолазку, и теперь, окончательно сменив обличье, как раз доставал из бара бутылку кьянти.

Проблема агента Коулсона была в том, что «Щит» исправно выплачивал ему хорошую зарплату — только вот тратить её на что-либо обычно не было ни сил, ни времени. Поэтому к выходным Фил обычно приурочивал торжественную индульгенцию на чревоугодие и с медитативным занудством готовил что-нибудь посложнее, чтобы употребить это с сообразным случаю напитком. Звонок мисс Потс пришёлся на середину основного блюда — то есть, на самое расслабленное из возможных состояний агента Коулсона. Говорить о делах строгим тоном в таком состоянии было… сложно.

— Добрый вечер, — неуверенно отозвалась Пеппер на том конце провода сквозь какие-то помехи. — Агент Коулсон, вы сейчас… не на работе?..

Агент Коулсон закрыл бар, обернулся к столу, мысленно завыл и ответил:

— Уже нет. Что-то случилось, мисс Потс?

— Н-не совсем… — Пеппер в первый раз на его памяти звучала настолько неуверенно, отметил Коулсон, ставя бутылку на стол. — Я бы не хотела это… обсуждать по телефону. Вам не доставит неудобств, если я сейчас подъеду?

— Вы знаете мой адрес? — непрофессионально удивился Коулсон.

— Полковник Фьюри… — начала Пеппер.

— Не продолжайте, — вздохнул Коулсон. — Когда вам удобно будет подъехать?

На том конце провода тоже вздохнули.

— Агент Коулсон… я сейчас припарковалась около вашего дома. Если вас это смущает, мы можем перенести разговор в другое место, но…

— Заходите, — с насторожившей его самого обречённостью отозвался Фил, доставая из шкафа второй бокал.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказала Пеппер и отключила связь.

В каком-то смысле, думал Коулсон, открывая дверь бледной, нервно вертевшей в руках органайзер Потс, его вечер был определённо приятнее с наличием в нём длинноногой, безупречно одетой и до чрезвычайности симпатичной рыжей девушки. Если бы не то, что девушка определённо собиралась вести речь о том редком раздражающем факторе, который действительно мог вывести Коулсона из себя, ситуация была бы оптимистичнее, но Фил давно привык к привкусу дёгтя в бочках мёда и перестал привередничать.

— Извините, если помешала, — пробормотала Пеппер, с усилием отрывая несколько оторопевший взгляд от водолазки Фила и косясь на расставленные на столе приборы.

— Что вы, мисс Потс. Присаживайтесь. Я бы предложил вам поужинать, если бы ваша проблема не была срочной. — Фил готов был при случае сам себя отечески поцеловать в лоб за то, что умудрялся сохранять рафинированный деловой тон. — Проблема связана с… — «…этим чёртовым самовлюблённым алкоголиком в броне весёленькой расцветки…» — …мистером Старком?

Пеппер скривилась так, что у агента Коулсона стало светлее на душе.

— Понимаете, я не совсем уверена, что с этим стоит идти с докладом к полковнику Фьюри, — помедлив, проговорила она, садясь за стол и откладывая органайзер. — Мистер Старк в последнее время странно себя ведёт. То есть… более странно, чем обычно, — добавила она, разглядев выражение лица Коулсона. — Не могу быть вполне конкретной в этом вопросе, но создаётся… стойкое ощущение одержимости.

— Не сочтите это за оскорбление, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что мистер Старк всегда немного похож на одержимого, — осторожно отметил Коулсон, неторопливо ввинчивая штопор в пробку кьянти.

— Это есть, — невесело усмехнулась Пеппер. — Но, знаете, до этого он ни разу не прибегал к какой-либо литературе, кроме справочников по физике, или журналов с новинками в машиностроении, или обзорах тенденций в оружейном деле… а тут… — Пеппер вздохнула, подыскивая слова. Взгляд девушки, нервно метавшийся по его квартире, задержался на штопоре в руках Фила, и следующая фраза, произнесённая мисс Потс, была, мягко говоря, неожиданной: — Позволите уточнить, что у вас сегодня на ужин?

— Galletti alla diavola affumicati con frutti di bosco*, — автоматически ляпнул Фил, с запозданием мысленно взвыв на тему собственного неизлечимого занудства в плане корректности формулировок.

Слава Богу, Пеппер была в курсе названий блюд тосканской кухни на языке оригинала.

— Вы не станете возражать, если я присоединюсь?

Фил моргнул и аккуратно поставил откупоренную бутылку на стол.

— Нет, я всё понимаю. — Пеппер отвела глаза и устало потёрла переносицу. — Простите мою откровенность, но после сегодняшних разговоров с Тони мне надо немного… отдышаться, что ли… и, если это как-то нарушит ваши планы…

Фил молча наполнил её бокал и пошёл за вторым прибором. Лично ему после разговоров с Тони Старком хотелось напиться в хлам, начать курить по пачке в день и перестрелять половину встречных людей, так что Пеппер он отлично понимал.

Под тосканскую кухню разговор определённо пошёл легче.

Пеппер, интеллигентно озвучив комплимент выбору вина, с максимальной учтивостью рассказала, что Тони Старк последнюю неделю практически не выходил из мастерской. Это было бы нормально, если бы он и правда что-то чертил, паял, собирал или хотя бы имел на стадии разработки какие-то проекты, которые он практически всегда вскользь озвучивал или Пеппер, или Джарвису. Или компьютер, или мисс Потс _всегда_ хотя бы приблизительно знали, чем занят мистер Старк. Но сейчас Тони молчал, как рыба, и только отмахивался репликами на тему пророческих снов и литературой по мифологии северных народов Европы. На фразе, в которой без шуток связно сочетались понятия «Тони Старк» и «пророческие сны», Фил поперхнулся, извинился и долил собеседнице вина. Пеппер благодарно кивнула.

— Я не знаю, что думать, — проговорила Пеппер, промокнув губы салфеткой и откладывая прибор. — С одной стороны, это может быть обыкновенная паранойя. С другой… мне не нравится, что он сейчас делает.

— Вы не в курсе, что это конкретно за проект? — осведомился Коулсон, забирая у неё тарелку.

— Вы представляете себе прототипы, которые делает Тони? — усмехнулась Пеппер. — Единственное, что я могу сказать точно — он строит не бронекостюм. То, что он сейчас строит, похоже или на космический корабль, или на подводную лодку, или на «железную деву» чуть больших, чем в средневековье, масштабов, и, кажется, с припаянным ускорителем частиц. Но больше всего это пока похоже… на клетку. Я не представляю, кого он собрался там запирать, и, честно говоря, боюсь думать, что он будет делать дальше. Последняя книга, которую я нашла на его рабочем столе, была про похоронные традиции викингов, предпоследняя — про вызов духов. Фил, это ненормально.

Агент Коулсон молча убрал приборы со стола. Интонация, с которой Пеппер произнесла последнюю фразу, была безошибочно узнаваемой. С той же интонацией она могла бы сказать то, что имела в виду: «…мне страшно».

— Вы могли бы с ним поговорить? — помолчав, спросила Пеппер, не глядя на Коулсона.

— Со Старком?! — ужаснулся Фил.

— С полковником Фьюри. — Пеппер задумчиво рассматривала вино в бокале не просвет. — Чтобы он… взял процесс под контроль. Или хотя бы попытался отвлечь его, потому что Тони в таком состоянии… опасен. В первую очередь для себя самого.

В принципе, думал агент Коулсон, поговорить с Фьюри на тему бесноватого Старка было не только возможно, но и целесообразно — хотя бы исходя из соображений профилактики катастроф. Чёртов Старк определённо нуждался в контроле «сверху», хотя бы для того, чтобы самому себя не угробить. Но одно дело было — контролировать в деталях, а другое — уговорить Старка отказаться от какой-то затеи…

— Фил, вы мне поможете?

В норме мисс Потс была выше агента Коулсона — особенно с учётом того, что носила туфли на каблуке. Но в текущий момент времени она сидела, а он стоял — и это усиливало эффект адресованного ему снизу вверх умоляющего взгляда во много раз. Наверное, думал агент Коулсон, это что-то на уровне инстинктов. Пару миллионов лет назад, когда какая-нибудь самка неандертальца смотрела вот так, снизу вверх, на своего соплеменника и просила принести ей на ужин мамонта, самец тоже не мог отказать.

С ледникового периода ничего не изменилось, горько признал агент Коулсон.

— Я попробую, — ответил он, садясь обратно, за стол, и машинально сдвигая свой бокал так, чтобы тот стоял симметрично бокалу Пеппер. — Вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Пеппер, протягивая руку через стол, но останавливая движение на полпути, так и не дотронувшись до пальцев Коулсона. — Простите, что навязалась вам в выходной… Наверное, мне пора.

— Вас ждёт шофёр? — уточнил Фил, внезапно и остро ощущая себя придурком, которого послали за мамонтом в самую пургу.

— Шофёр?.. — непонимающе повторила Пеппер.

— Если вы сами вели машину, мне стоит вызвать вам такси, — механическим тоном проинформировал её Коулсон. Бутылка кьянти на столе была почти пуста — и сам Фил выпил оттуда не больше половины бокала. Чисто теоретически в данный момент он мог бы высчитать концентрацию алкоголя в её крови в промилле с более или менее точным результатом: его занудства на такое бы вполне хватило…

По сути, у агента Коулсона не было никаких сверхспособностей. Он не гнул металл взглядом, не паял бронекостюмы, не падал с неба с антинаучным молотом с переменной удельной массой и не подвергался воздействию гамма-излучения. Но за время работы в «Щите» Фил научился одной нехитрой вещи.

Он отлично чувствовал фальшь.

Так что, когда некая Вирджиния Пеппер Потс, встав вместе с ним из-за стола, невинно моргнула и потянулась его поцеловать, какой-то рецептор в его мозгу… нет, не закричал. Хладнокровно отметил тоном дирижёра с идеальным слухом: «А вот это было не по нотам». Это было лишним. Фальшивым. Не согласовывавшимся с характером той Вирджинии Пеппер Потс, которая работала на Тони Старка с похвальным хладнокровием и ангельским терпением.

А дальше сработали рефлексы.

— Так, — спокойно сказал Фил, держа сипевшую девушку за горло. — Я не знаю, кто вы, но меня беспокоит то, что вы меня почти убедили.

Пеппер издала хрипящий всхлип, пытаясь отцепить пальцы Коулсона от горла. До крови царапнула его запястье идеальным маникюром. И без всякого перехода затихла, перестала дёргаться, глядя на агента спокойными, холодными зелёными глазами.

— С вами оказалось интереснее, чем я думал, — вкрадчивым мужским голосом сказала Пеппер.

И мир агента Коулсона вспыхнул северным сиянием.

— Мне даже любопытно, — сквозь сжатые зубы, в которых держал обрывок какого-то провода, высказался Тони Старк, — что именно привело вас сюда в ваш вроде бы законный выходной. Мне казалось, что вы вообще на больничном. Право же, Фил, подобный трудоголизм приводит меня в смятение… Чем обязан? Снова Фьюри прислал?

— Нет, мистер Старк, — мрачно сказал агент Коулсон, рассеянно потирая исцарапанное запястье, выглядывавшее из гипсового лубка на руке. — Личная инициатива.

Старк вынул изо рта провод, сдвинул на лоб защитные очки и недоумённо воззрился на Коулсона:

— Что, просто посмотреть пришли?

— Что-то вроде того, мистер Старк, — сдержанно улыбнулся Коулсон.

Даже в разобранном состоянии конструкция, над которой работал Тони, была совершенно циклопических размеров. Она отдалённо напоминала какой-то высокотехнологичный гибрид клетки и капкана, с торчавшими внутрь штырями.

— Кому-то очень не нравится ваш новый проект, мистер Старк, — спокойно заметил агент, опираясь плечом о какой-то стеллаж.

— Это угроза? — криво усмехнулся Тони, снова надевая защитные очки.

— Нет, мистер Старк, — сдержанно улыбнулся Коулсон. — Просто делюсь информацией.

— Вот как, — хмыкнул Тони, включая ацетиленовую горелку. От прикосновения пламени с металлического каркаса посыпались искры.

— Я бы на вашем месте был осторожнее с тем, что вам снится, — тихо сказал агент, разворачиваясь к двери.

— Так. — Горелка пыхнула, выключаясь. — А это вы откуда…

— Я же сказал: просто делюсь информацией, — сдержанно улыбнулся Коулсон, обернувшись. — И, кстати, Старк… это всё-таки клетка или «железная дева»?

— Это мышеловка, — задумчиво глядя на агента, ответил Тони.

— Масштабно, — спокойно оценил Коулсон. — Удачи вам с вашим проектом, мистер Старк. Будет интересно посмотреть на непосредственный результат…

Он едва заметно отшатнулся, когда встретил в дверях Пеппер — с неизменным органайзером под мышкой и стаканчиком кофе из «Старбакса» в руках. Вежливо засвидетельствовал уважение. Отказался присоединиться. И ушёл очень быстрым шагом.

— Тебе не кажется, что он какой-то… нервный? — осторожно спросила Пеппер, ставя кофе на свободное от покорёженного металла место на рабочем столе Тони.

— Да уж, — рассеянно пробормотал Тони, откладывая горелку. — Ему бы чаще выходные брать, что ли…

Если бы агент Коулсон расслышал эту фразу, он бы долго и, скорее всего, истерически смеялся.

По результатам последнего выходного дня дома ему надо было ещё починить проводку и вывести с потолка выжженный рисунок Радужного моста.  
Мысль об отпуске в таком контексте наводила на него ужас.

________________________________________  
*Жареная на углях курица с ягодным соусом. Да, «алла дьявола» — это «на углях»; да, автор тоже зануда ;3


	10. Серьёзный подход

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В команде "Щита" работают серьёзные люди. Ответственные. Не способные убить Тони Старка отвёрткой...   
> Ну, во всяком случае, так говорится в официальных документах.

Агент Коулсон ещё до поступления сообщения по зашифрованному каналу знал, что ничего хорошего от некоего Клинта Бартона ждать не стоило. Да что там; Коулсон был мрачным реалистом. Он знал, что ничего хорошего от Бартона ждать не стоило, в день, когда ему на стол положили папку с досье на «Соколиного глаза».

Досье начиналось с фотографии. На снимке в камеру смотрел юноша с большими, светлыми, по-детски невинными глазами. Выражение лица у тогда ещё гипотетического участника тогда ещё гипотетического проекта «Мстители» было, как у потерявшегося инопланетного детёныша. Бесстыдной наивности образу прибавляли взлохмаченные волосы и чуть приоткрытые губы.

— Какого чёрта? — вежливо сформулировал своё отношение к такому началу досье Коулсон.

На тот момент он уже видел Бартона на стрельбищах. Бартон был небрит, коротко стрижен, талантливо выдвигал вперёд нижнюю челюсть и ещё талантливее скалился в ответ на конкретные вопросы коллег. И Бартон был старше снимка лет на десять.

— Это его единственная фотография с серьёзным лицом, сэр, — уныло отрапортовал принёсший досье сержантик из подразделения, которое курировали коллеги Коулсона. В ответ на выразительный взгляд агента, сержантик замялся и прибавил: — Он даже на архивных фото полиции…

— …ржёт, — могильным тоном закончил Коулсон, который как раз долистал досье до пресловутых фото. — Вольно, сержант. Можете идти. Передайте вашему начальству, что фигурант «Соколиный глаз» взят в разработку.

С того момента прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Фил Коулсон путём долгих, практически медитативных тренировок собственной психики приучил себя к мысли о том, что с Бартоном можно работать. Клинт был надёжным оперативником, талантливо выкручивался из самых неприятных ситуаций, и… обладал таким термоядерным чувством юмора, что периодически прошибал даже самообладание Коулсона. Не в том смысле, как это делал Тони Чёрт Бы Его Взял Старк, нет. Бартон умудрялся так смачно и метко засорять рабочий эфир, что Филу пару раз в своей практике приходилось отключать микрофон рации, чтобы не хохотнуть вслух на общей частоте. Репутация непробиваемого зануды Коулсону была дорога, как плод многолетнего труда, а Бартон имел все шансы послать её подальше — на курорт, за магнитиками.

— Перепроверьте данные, — отрывисто велел дежурному Коулсон, перечитав сообщение. — Должите местонахождение Бартона.

— Вилла Тони Старка, сэр, — промямлил дежурный.

— И что он там делает? — сухо уточнил Коулсон.

— Э-э…

— Я жду данных.

— …раскручивает реактор Старка, сэр. По нашим данным… прямо на Старке…

Коулсон очень дорожил своей репутацией. Поэтому с проклятием шарахнул коммуникатором в стену он только через десять минут, у себя в кабинете, за плотно закрытой дверью.

В клуб «Исповедальня», на взгляд Клинта Бартона, стоило зайти уже потому, что он умудрялся совершить невозможное — то есть, он выделялся на фоне лос-анджелесских улиц. Клуб словно воткнули между высоткой и дорогущим отелем с видом на огни Санта-Моники. Ближе к Голливудским холмам такого добра было навалом. Но «Исповедальня» брала своеобразием. Фасад был явно стилизован под готический собор, а кровавые отсветы от вывески с названием так выгодно оттеняли обильно поналепленных над входом горгулий, что пройти мимо, хотя бы на секунду не остановившись, было практически невозможно.

Клинт толкнул плечом дверь в клуб, минуя цепкие взгляды охраны. Внутри «Исповедальня» была залита таким же кровавым светом, что и снаружи — с той лишь разницей, что тут подсветка шла не сверху, а снизу, с выложенного полупрозрачными плитами на полу огромного креста. Бартон задрал голову, щурясь в полумрак под потолком, отмечая детали. Клетки, металлическая пародия на галерею, запасные выходы, тяжёлые крепления для чего-то, напоминающего люстру…

— Душевное местечко, — пробормотал он, заметив в одной из клеток девушку в чём-то слишком обтягивавшем, чтобы что-то скрывать.

Инфернально-красные люди на танцполе как раз исполняли какой-то замысловатый танец городского туземца в среде обитания, извиваясь в отсветах креста. Клинт потянул носом и понимающе хмыкнул: через кондиционеры пустили кислород, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что местная толпа пребывала в полупьяной эйфории. За стойкой бара было не так свежо и безумно, да и свет стремился к холодным оттенкам. К тому же, там уже скучала над каким-то изысканно корявым бокалом красивая брюнетка в чём-то неопределённо-чёрном. Одна.

Бартон счёл это перстом судьбы.

Клинт привычно швырнул куртку на низкую спинку длинного барного стула — через один от брюнетки, чтобы не смутить раньше времени. Протиравшая стойку растрёпанная девица выжидательно покосилась на него, потом на полку с крепкими напитками и, видимо, решила подождать, пока клиент сам обозначит желание что-то заказать. Из динамиков захрипело что-то зловещее, в чём Бартон не без труда узнал кавер на «Paint It Black». Мику Джаггеру определённо икалось от такого исполнения с особой жестокостью.

— Только пиво и текилу тут не заказывайте.

Звук женского голоса, негромкий, низкий, неожиданно легко перекрыл какофонию звуков из динамиков. Клинт обернулся, с некоторым удовлетворением отмечая, что по чистой статистике до этого момента в условиях «барная стойка, прекрасная незнакомка, много выпивки» первым заговаривал он, а не обозначенная «незнакомка».

— Разбавляют? — приподняв бровь, уточнил он.

— Подсыпают, — сдержанно улыбнулась брюнетка.

У неё самой в бокале было что-то ещё более насыщенного красного оттенка, чем подсветка танцпола. Крупные куски льда со скорее ощутимым, чем слышимым звяканьем сдвинулись, когда она поднесла бокал к губам.

— Мисс, — подмигнул барменше Бартон, — сделайте мне того же, что у леди.

— Так легко доверяете вкусу незнакомого человека? — выразительно моргнула брюнетка, проводив растрёпанную девицу взглядом.

— Вы слишком красиво это пьёте, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Разве я могу удержаться от того, чтобы… попробовать?

Судя по тому, как брюнетка прищурилась, она оценила отсутствие уточнения того, _что именно_ Бартон планировал попробовать. Щурилась она совершенно изумительно: алый отблеск креста на танцполе смешивался с белёсым светом над стойкой, очерчивая её скулы причудливыми тенями и отражаясь в больших зелёных глазах.

Женщина, очевидно, решив что-то для себя, чётким движением толкнула свой бокал по стойке в сторону Бартона и без всякого смущения во взгляде пересела со своего места на стул ближе. Клинт автоматически остановил бокал, который так лихо поехал по стойке, что имел все шансы улететь в стену. Лёд звякнул. Брюнетка улыбнулась.

— Лора, — вынимая бокал из пальцев Бартона, проговорила брюнетка.

— Клинт, — отозвался тот.

Растрёпанная барменша выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы поставить перед ним его порцию кровавого напитка. Лёд в бокале Бартона не звенел, а гулко щёлкал, трескаясь от разницы температур. У коктейля был привкус вишен и мягкая тяжесть рома с оттенком каких-то специй.

— Не слишком сладко для вас? — негромко спросила невозможно зеленоглазая Лора.

— В самый раз, — честно признал Клинт.

У него было ощущение, что они оба в этот момент имели в виду совсем не напиток.

— Вы уже связались с Поттс? — уточнил Коулсон, в четвёртый раз за время поездки перепроверяя, заряжен ли запасной «глок». Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, но он нервничал.

Впрочем, в любых связанных со Старком инцидентах это было вполне нормально.

— Никак нет, сэр. Сигнал не проходит.

— Что у нас по показаниям системы слежения?

— Объект «Джарвис» в состоянии спящего режима, сэр. «Железный человек» не повреждён. Тони Старк, по всей видимости, находится в обусловленном приёмом седативных средств состоянии. Вероятно, глубокий наркотический сон. Клинт Бартон в настоящее время… мгм…

— Докладывайте, сержант.

— Клинт Бартон в настоящее время… снял второй слой обшивки с реактора, сэр.

— Уточните, — лаконично попросил Коулсон. Образ «Соколиного глаза», ковыряющего в Тони Старке отвёрткой, был дик и невероятен настолько, что в попытках объяснить феномен хотя бы самому себе Фил докатился до версии о том, что Бартон решил сделать ему, Коулсону, приятное и пришить Старка к чертям собачьим. — Он что-нибудь… сделал с самим Старком?

— Н-никак нет, сэр. Он… очень… аккуратен и последователен в действиях, сэр.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сержант?

— После каждой отвинченной детали он производит замеры, сэр.

— Замеры?!

— Жизненных показателей мистера Старка. Сэр.

Один Бог знал, чего Коулсону стоило не уточнить: «Отвёрткой или на глаз?». Судя по тому, как сложно было Филу подавить этот порыв, он был уже на грани красочного нервного срыва.  
Вертолёт «Щита» подлетал к вилле Старка.  
Коулсону в этот момент самому было интересно понять, так уж ли он хочет останавливать Бартона.

Клинт осторожно поддел сердечник реактора, смещая его относительно паза крепления. Старк спал — крепко, лишь рефлекторно дёргались кончики пальцев, когда Клинт задевал отвёрткой провода. Лучник аккуратно сдвинул сердечник чуть глубже, ориентируя его по центральному проводу. Конструкция едва слышно щёлкнула, пытаясь встать на место. Клинт снова чуть сдвинул сердечник, облизнул губы, и, мгновение помедлив, резко надавил.

Пальцы на руках Старка дёрнулись. Сердечник вошёл в крепление до конца.   
Прикрутить тонкий слой обшивки было делом нескольких секунд.

Клинт вскинул взгляд: через окно виллы было видно снижавшийся вертолёт. Бартон аккуратно сложил инструменты, отсоединил датчик от запястья Старка, на пробу подёргал за металл обшивки. Реактор держался на месте, как будто его никто не разбирал. Никаких деталей оттуда не пропало и не добавилось. Отсоединять его тоже никто не собирался. Использовать вырванный имплантат было бы бездумной тратой ресурсов: энергии одного реактора, без технической поддержки и возможности создать новые, было недостаточно. Кому бы ни была нужна технология Старка, её энергией был смысл пользоваться только при живом Старке… или _в_ живом Старке.

Бартон застегнул рюкзак с инструментами и, мельком покосившись в угол, где, насколько ему было известно, была установлена камера слежения, едва заметно усмехнулся. Прежде, чем уйти, он наклонился и аккуратно, словно завершая ритуал, поцеловал Старка в лоб. От этого прикосновения на коже Тони на секунду словно высветился бледной зеленоватой вспышкой слишком сложный для понимания узор. Словно рисунок микросхем, перемешанный с орнаментами из средневековых книг.

Камера этой вспышки не зафиксировала.  
Камера в эту секунду вообще не работала из-за мощных электромагнитных помех.

— Меня ещё можно приковать к стулу, — ехидно советовал заспанный Клинт Бартон агенту Коулсону несколько часов спустя. — И отшлёпать табельным тапком… Фил, бросьте. У меня есть свидетели.

— Бартон, — мягко проговорил Коулсон, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на вальяжно раскачивавшегося на стуле «Соколиного глаза». — Кроме ваших свидетелей, которые исчисляются одним человеком, у меня есть записи систем слежения виллы Старка. Так что я повторяю вопрос: что вы там забыли?

— Повторяю ответ: ничего я там не забывал. В обозначенный промежуток времени я находился в ночном клубе в хорошей компании. _Сэр._

— Ваши свидетели утверждают, что задолго до указного времени вы уже вышли из клуба. И были слегка не в себе, потому что разговаривали сами с собой. Вы _это_ подразумевали под «хорошей компанией»?..

Бартон зафиксировал на начальстве такой серьёзный и практически ничего не выражавший взгляд, что Коулсон испытал подспудное желание изолировать подчинённого от общества.

— Вы допрашивали барменшу? — негромко спросил Клинт.

— Да.

— И она…

— …утверждает, что вы пришли и ушли в одиночестве. — Коулсон поджал губы. — Тот факт, что вы разговаривали с пустым местом, её не смутил, потому что, по её показаниям, в обозначенном клубе нередко собираются изображающие вампиров садомазохисты, и на этом фоне вы, Бартон, не так уж дико смотрелись. Поэтому… сформулируем вопрос иначе. Бартон, что вы делали потом, после того, как вышли из клуба?

В рассеянном свете комнаты для допросов Клинт на секунду стал похож на фотографию в собственном досье. Выражение лица потерянного инопланетянина с прошедшими годами, как выяснилось, совершенно не претерпело изменений.

— Я не помню, — сказал Бартон.

Коулсон вздохнул, поморщился. Рассеянно потёр только недавно освобождённую от гипсового лубка руку.

Тони Старк был в порядке. Более того, он тоже мало что помнил из вчерашнего вечера. Реактор работал в штатном режиме, перебоев в функционировании не было. Джарвис тоже включился без поломок. Никаких инородных элементов в конструкции реактора Старк не обнаружил. Исковые требования по отношению к Бартону он выдвигать тоже не собирался, легкомысленно отмахиваясь и практически никак не мотивируя такое поведение.

Коулсон несколько раз пересматривал записи с камер наблюдения. За исключением незначительных помех в конце, сразу перед прибытием группы захвата, запись шла без сбоев и была достаточно подробной. По всему выходило, что Бартон вырубил Старка каким-то сильно действовавшим транквилизатором — судя по видеозаписи, Клинт просто положил руку Старку на плечо, и Старк свалился. После этого Бартон деловито разобрал реактор до сердечника, что-то долго ковырял в самом центре, не отсоединяя проводов, быстро собрал всё в прежнем порядке и без происшествий вышел с территории виллы.

Старк эти записи тоже видел. И Коулсону что-то подсказывало, что Старк чего-то не договаривал, из личных соображений.

— Я верю, что на вилле Старка были не вы, — наконец, прервал молчание Коулсон.

«Потерянный инопланетянин» выразительно вскинул брови:

— Я так понял, что я есть на бодром домашнем видео нашей системы наблюдения, сэр, так почему же…

— Бартон?

— Да?

— У тебя даже во время выполнения заданий не бывает такого серьёзного лица, как было на записи. Я не верю, что ты так умеешь.

— Агент Коулсон, сэр, запрашиваю разрешения забить старшего по званию стулом за издевательство. Ты сразу сказать не мог?!

— Бартон, я жду доклада по форме. Через два часа общее совещание в кабинете полковника Фьюри…

В комнате для допросов на базе «Щита», согласно инструкции, во всю стену было предусмотрено односторонне зеркальное стекло. В настоящий момент в комнате за стеклом никого не было, и наблюдать за беседой никто не мог. Так что, когда Бартон всё-таки поставил стул на место и, ворча, вышел вслед за кривящимся в усмешке Коулсоном, никто из них не обратил внимания на отражение в стекле. Точно так же в атмосфере общего подозрения и тихой паранойи никто не обращал внимания и на другие незначительные мелочи. Так, никто бы не стал искать в реакторе Старка почти незаметной насечки на впаянном в сердечник элементе, стабилизировавшем работу имплантата. И уж, разумеется, никто не стал бы сравнивать рисунок насечки с книгами по мифологии…

В тишине пустой комнаты для допросов прозвучал тихий смешок.

В зеркальном стекле было видно не только комнату, но и человека, которого в ней не было. И настоящий Клинт Бартон никогда не улыбался так по-змеиному, как это делал его двойник в отражении.


	11. Бабочки

Где-то наверху, выше уровня моря, разгорался закат.  
В мастерской Старка его не было видно. Верхний свет не горел: Тони предусмотрительно отключил электричество в доме и на всякий случай перешёл на резервный источник питания. Было слышно, как гудел генератор, сбавляя обороты. В тусклом отсвете реактора Старка было видно, как чуть-чуть, но всё же заметно тряслись кончики пальцев миллиардера, когда он добавлял льда в бокал со своим виски.

— Я прошу прощения за неточности в каллиграфии, — не оглядываясь на единственный, кроме реактора, источник света в помещении, непривычно серьёзным голосом сказал Тони.

Он чувствовал взгляд загривком. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать наверняка, что за ним наблюдали.

— Я ценю внимание к деталям.

Голос всё-таки заставил Старка обернуться на звук — слишком странно звучал этот холодный даже на слух выговор. Неземной. Нечеловеческий. Тони было видно, как тонкие пальцы вели по врезанным в конструкцию совершенно антинаучным, но действенным наборам символов. Руны морозно искрились синим отсветом под прикосновениями и, кажется, в сам момент касания покрывались инеем.

Клетка светилась — лениво, неярко, но достаточно сильно. На чертежах она напоминала свёрнутый из спиральных лезвий клубок, нелогичный, нетипичный для всех проектов оружия, над которыми работал Старк. В собранном и приведённом в действие состоянии она была скорее похожа на замёрзший цветок. Тони ловил себя на мысли о том, что не мог точно сказать, за счёт чего именно она испускала свечение.

Наверное, ему всё ещё не хотелось верить в действенность рунического колдовства. В контексте это, пожалуй, было забавно.

Когда Тони конструировал клетку, он не думал, что в ней можно было настолько вольготно расположиться, как это сделал холодный трикстер. Локи лежал на вогнутом полу, вытянув длинные ноги и рассеянно барабаня пальцами по широким, похожим на лезвия прутьям. Не было похоже, чтобы он скучал. Тони подозревал, что существо, способное послать собственную астральную проекцию хоть к чёрту на рога, вообще невозможно запереть по-настоящему…

Он был похож на клок тёмного тумана, который из-за какой-то погодной аномалии завис в одной точке пространства. Разве туман можно запереть? Тем более — в клетку?

Каким бы бредом это ни звучало, по всему выходило, что… можно.

Первый чертёж клетки Тони сделал месяц назад. Тогда это было простое нагромождение линий — Старк даже не потрудился перевести набросок в цифровой формат. Это была причуда, придурь, ничего больше. Помнится, он тогда подсмотрел какой-то снимок из папки, которую Коулсон на пару секунд отложил на стол в управлении «Щита», чтобы ответить на звонок. На снимке была какая-то металлическая тварь — то ли дистанционно управляемый робот, то ли бронекостюм, хотя последнее Тони бы исключил хотя бы потому, что рядом на снимке стоял какой-то человек в белом халате. Человек был меньше твари раза в четыре.

Коулсон ровным тоном кому-то говорил, что, когда он просил уменьшить объект раз в десять и приделать к нему курок, он не имел в виду масштабный взрыв в лаборатории. И что у Клинта Бартона есть алиби на время взрыва хотя бы потому, что он в тот момент вёл машину Коулсона. И что местным специалистам не помешал бы естественный отбор, раз уж на то пошло. Судя по стремительно смягчавшемуся тону Коулсона, агент был близок к массовым убийствам, так что Тони сунул снимок на место и счёл нужным покинуть штаб.

Той же ночью он проснулся с мыслью о том, что принцип конструкции брони объекта из папки Коулсона можно было использовать на практике. Немного доработав, разумеется.

Нет, ему не приснилась концепция клетки. Он начертил её на обороте какого-то документа, наспех, так, запомнить мысль. И вернулся к ней только неделю спустя, переделав практически с нуля. То, что должно было быть непроницаемой извне бронёй, словно сбросило шкуру в процессе, сменило ипостась, став непроницаемой изнутри клеткой. Старк отменял встречи, перечитывая статьи по гальванизации, экспериментируя с напылением, забывая спать. Назначивший ему — в целях профилактики массовых разрушений, — строгое пребывание внутри периметра особняка Ник Фьюри за всё время позвонил только один раз и, кажется, успокоился. Тони не собирался покидать периметр.

Тони работал такими же запоями, как когда-то пил.

Кажется, на второй неделе сборки он всё-таки вышел на улицу. Мир вокруг без постоянного блеска незаконченной клетки был… непонятным. Попавшийся ему на входе в местный штаб «Щита» смутно знакомый учёный смерил Старка подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Тони сам не понимал, какого чёрта потащился к питомцам Фьюри — наверное, просто хотел хотя бы на пару часов сменить обстановку. В конце концов, Пеппер уже давно канючила, что рано или поздно ему бы пришлось выйти из мастерской…

Мир вне мастерской был враждебен. Тони слонялся по штабу минут сорок, рассеянный, ни с кем не пытавшийся заговорить. Словно что-то искал.

Нашёл он в итоге Коулсона, который невозмутимо обругал его вежливыми словами и посоветовал хоть иногда прикидываться нормальным человеком. И всучил ему толстенный том какой-то заумной мути, учтиво попросив свалить уже обратно в особняк и не маячить на базе, мучаясь ничегонеделанием. Разумеется, технически агент сказал совсем другое, но смысл в его бюрократически-сухих фразах был именно таким.

Тони раскрыл книгу уже дома. Том назывался «Семантический анализ содержания и структуры древнеисландского эпоса». На форзаце стоял невнятный лиловый штамп. Половину тома составляли стихи, половину — замысловатые диаграммы, и в какой-то момент Старк просто открыл книгу наугад. Так, развлечься.

Том открылся на странице о заговорённом мече конунга Свафрлами.  
Старк невольно покосился в сторону лежавших на рабочем столе лезвий.

С нанесением рун лезвия клетки словно стали… законченными. Вязь древних знаков на них была неестественно аккуратной — Старк не высекал символы вручную, он просто запрограммировал одного из своих роботов на систематическое повторение одной и той же насечки на заготовках. В разобранном виде конструкция была настолько странной, что Пеппер только изумлённо косилась на остро заточенные полосы металла, скорее напоминавшие пример ювелирной работы, чем оружие.  
И ничего не спрашивала.  
Умница.

Когда он в первый раз запустил механизм клетки, он испытал какое-то странное ощущение. Закрывающиеся хищным цветком спирали остро отточенных лезвий даже с безопасного расстояния пугали. Клетка реагировала чётко, с мелодичным звоном за десятые доли секунды захлопываясь при малейшем нарушении обозначенных программой границ её действия. Она была страшной. Она была настолько красивой, что Тони в первые минуты с момента запуска находился в каком-то эмоциональном ступоре. Мысль о том, что эту дивную, хищную металлическую тварь, холодно искрившуюся мертвенным голубоватым светом и чуть гудевшую за счёт встроенных в корпус источника питания и генератора поля, создал он сам, казалась абсурдной.

Пеппер наградила его удивлённым взглядом, когда Тони, повинуясь дурацкому порыву, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, нёсся с крыши особняка в сторону мастерской. В руках у Старка была стеклянная банка с бабочкой — не экзотической, совершенно обыкновенной, явно помятой в процессе ловли.

— Я надеюсь, ты не переключишься на тараканов, — тихо прокомментировала ему в спину Пеппер.

— Я тоже, — честно отозвался Тони.

Когда клетка захлопнулась, не задев бабочки, отсекая насекомое от мира, Тони понял, что чувствовал.  
Он чувствовал ужас.  
И восторг.

Острая, безумна смесь чувств была настолько сильной, что Старк не мог сказать, где заканчивалась одна эмоция и начиналась другая. Он чувствовал её снова, с прежней яркостью, заставлявшей пульс ускоряться — здесь и сейчас, когда клетка захлопнула лезвия вокруг добычи намного крупнее бабочки.

— Чем ты меня запер? — тихо спросил Локи.

Старк покосился на клетку. Трикстер спокойно смотрел в его сторону, тёмный, тонкий, с морозно фосфоресцировавшими глазами. И не улыбался. Слава Богу.

— Скажем так, — протянул Тони, критическим взглядом окидывая композицию, — я рассчитывал, чтобы конкретно для тебя эта штука была комфортной. И чтобы при попытке выбраться ты поджарился.

Локи моргнул.

— Покажи мне, что написано с внешней стороны лезвий, — глухо проговорил он.

— Может, тебе ещё сказку рассказать? — насмешливо вскинул брови Старк.

— Может, — помолчав, согласился Локи, рассеянно лаская пальцами рунические письмена. — Позже. 

Тони нервно хмыкнул, залпом опрокидывая в себя виски. Он совершенно не почувствовал ни вкуса, ни крепости, как будто уже и так был слишком пьян, чтобы анализировать ощущения.

В чём-то, в сущности, так оно и было.

— Плеснул бы пленнику своего пойла, — вяло улыбнулся трикстер. От этой улыбки руки Тони дрогнули, и стакан встал на столешницу с мерзким дребезжащим звуком.

— Зачем тебе? 

— Мидгардский виски я ещё не пробовал. — Локи лениво просунул руку между лезвиями прутьев, шевельнул пальцами. — Изящно, Старк… изящно. Я оценил. Колдовать через эту штуку нельзя — но стакан-то передать можно?..

Между острыми краями прутьев клетки тонкое запястье небожителя выглядело необыкновенно ломким. Тони поймал себя на опасении, что Локи может одним неосторожным движением раскроить себе вены.

Тони на секунду замер, когда осознал мысль о том, что ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы трикстер умирал в его клетке.

Стакан мгновенно запотел, когда Тони аккуратно вложил его в ледяные пальцы Локи. Трикстер поморщился от первого глотка, облизнул тонкие бледные губы. Принюхался к напитку. Покосился на Старка. И допил — залпом, как-то хитро прокатив стакан в ладони, как будто это был не виски со льдом, а какая-нибудь стопка текилы. Когда он возвращал стакан, лёд там не звенел — он смёрзся в один монолит.

— Я запомню, — тихо сказал небожитель.

— Что?

— Ощущение, — спокойно пояснил Локи, снова укладываясь в своей антинаучной тюрьме, закидывая ноги на изгиб стены.

Он говорил про виски, подумал Старк. Он наверняка говорил про виски.  
Он не мог иметь в виду то, что, принимая стакан из его рук, Тони невольно коснулся его источавших изморозь пальцев.

Шёл пятый день с момента, когда клетка захлопнулась.  
Погода в Малибу не предвещала штормов.  
Тони Старк чувствовал, что сходит с ума.

По чистой логике, ему не стоило бы постоянно торчать взаперти, что бы ни думал на эту тему Фьюри с его «Щитом». Он чувствовал, как начинал дичать. Он мог сидеть и смотреть в одну точку на протяжении длинных монологов Пеппер — решительно ничего из этих монологов не запоминая. Девушка только вздыхала и качала головой, когда он честно в этом признавался.

Ему не хватало чертежей оружия.  
Ему хотелось занять чем-то руки.  
Ему было страшно от мысли, что придётся для этого снова заходить в тот отсек мастерской, где стоял блок системы жизнеобеспечения, к которому была подсоединена клетка.

Трикстер уже четыре дня спокойно существовал взаперти, вполне сносно соседствуя с роботизированным населением мастерской. Он не требовал от Тони ни разглашения тайн, ни сказок на ночь, но Старк всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Как будто он не поймал потенциальную угрозу, а запер нечто совершенно безобидное, без видимой причины. Программировать систему жизнеобеспечения было как-то особенно неприятно. Он словно унижал пойманного врага тем фактом, что кормил его по расписанию, как какую-то морскую свинку или хомячка.

А Локи только улыбался. И спал. И не просил в свою клетку колесо и лишнюю кормушку.   
Послушный мальчик.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Тони в итоге обнаружил себя слоняющимся по городу без руля и ветрил. Находиться дома было жутко — в основном за счёт того, что ему постоянно хотелось напиться. Нет, не при мысли о том, что в его подвале заперто нечто могущественное.

Скорее, при мысли о том, что ему совершенно не хотелось афишировать этот факт.

В том, на какую забегаловку набрёл Старк, не было знака судьбы: скорее, это был вопрос времени и везения с поправкой на лёгкое похмелье. Откровенно говоря, он вообще зашёл в то кафе по чистой случайности — просто потому, что местечко было достаточно тёмным и его не было видно с центральных улиц. К обычной антистрессовой терапии в понимании Старка совершенно не относилось посещение микроскопических забегаловок, где подавали пончики, блинчики и булочки под сносный кофе и чай, а клиентов знали наперечёт хотя бы ввиду упомянутой микроскопичности заведения. 

Агент Коулсон, как показала практика, смотрел на вещи слегка иначе.

В момент, когда Старк, сориентировавшись в тёмном нутре кафе, развернулся от стойки, ища взглядом, где бы ему приткнуть своё бренное тело и залить кофе ещё не вполне выветрившийся хмель, агент Коулсон как раз заканчивал расправу над парой блинчиков с кленовым сиропом.

— А вы снова в наших краях, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Тони, нависая над столиком Коулсона.

— А вы снова покинули периметр, — ровным тоном констатировал агент, добавляя в тарелку ещё сиропа. — Присаживайтесь, мистер Старк. Только дышите чуть в сторону, если можно.

Тони невольно улыбнулся. Кое-что в мире было стабильным — например, реакция агента Коулсона на поведение некоего мультимиллионера с моторчиком. Кто бы ему сказал с месяц назад, что появление агента в радиусе восприятия не будет вызывать в нём нездорового желания вывести госслужащего из себя — Старк бы вряд ли поверил…

— Ваша книга мне здорово пригодилась, Фил, — констатировал Тони, плюхаясь на стул напротив. — Всё никак не соберусь вернуть…

Коулсон одарил Старка ничего не выражавшим взглядом. Исходя из практики общения с агентом, Тони заключил, что Коулсон просто вспоминал, о какой книге шла речь.

— Оставьте себе, — видимо, что-то вспомнив, разрешил агент.

— Если ко мне потом придут требовать долг злые библиотекари с тяжёлой артиллерией, я вас сразу им сдам с потрохами, — проинформировал собеседника Старк, рассеянно останавливая взгляд на курсировавшей в их сторону коротко стриженой официантке. — Девушка, двойной эспрессо принесите.

— Пожалуйста, — мягко добавил Коулсон.

Девушка перевела взгляд с Тони на агента, явно узнав в новоприбывшем «Железного человека», и разумно решила молча принять заказ.

— Вы бы знали, Фил, — откидываясь на стуле, высказал чистую правду Старк, — как приятно поговорить, ради разнообразия, с нормальным человеком.

— Не могу сказать, что мне часто предоставляется такая возможность.

— Вот. И я о том же.

— У меня возникло неприятное ощущение того, что вы не шутите, — помолчав, резюмировал Коулсон.

Старк хотел отшутиться. Правда хотел. Но вместо этого молча наблюдал за тем, как аккуратно расчленял блинчик сидевший напротив агент. Глаза у Тони были такие же тёмные, как двойной эспрессо, который поставила перед ним тихая официантка.

— Вам точно нечего мне рассказать, мистер Старк? — без особенного любопытства в голосе спросил агент.

— Если бы что-то и было, ваша разведка бы разнюхала, — фыркнул в свой кофе Тони.

— Тоже верно, — не стал спорить Коулсон, возвращаясь к распиливанию блинчика. И, не поднимая взгляда, спокойно добавил: — К тому же, если бы у вас были действительно неразрешимые проблемы… по вам бы было видно, мистер Старк. Вы не так сильно нервничаете, как во время… предыдущих инцидентов. Значит, вы вполне способны преодолеть ваш кризис мировосприятия.

— «Кризис мировосприятия»?! — скривился от определения Тони.

— Разумеется. — Коулсон аккуратно наколол кусочек блинчика на вилку и снова поднял глаза на Старка: — Или вы как-то иначе называете процесс нахождения ответа на вопрос, стоит ли держать ваших демонов взаперти?..

Тони надолго замолчал после этой фразы — словно выпав из реальности, отключившись, перейдя в режим ожидания. Двойной эспрессо плавно и неотвратимо остывал. Агент «Щита» отложил приборы — ровно, как по линейке, — поблагодарил стриженую официантку и попросил чайник чаю с бергамотом и счёт.

— Фил? — позвал Тони, когда официантка, забрав его остывший кофе, ушла.

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Ты здорово выбираешь метафоры.

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Это даже немного пугает.

— Разумеется, мистер Старк. 

Стриженая официантка аккуратно поставила на стол чайник. И чашки.  
Две.

По лицу Коулсона никогда нельзя было сказать, шутит он, блефует, действует спонтанно или по выработанному плану. У него всегда было одно и то же вежливое выражение с вариациями на тему блуждающей полуулыбки. Человеку с таким лицом стоило бы работать психоаналитиком… или «добрым следователем» на допросах.

Ему хотелось всё рассказать. Просто из вежливости.

— Я думаю, нам всё-таки стоит об этом поговорить, — повествовательным тоном проговорил Коулсон, придвигая одну чашку к собеседнику.

— О выборе метафор, агент Коулсон? — обречённо хмыкнул Тони.

— _Разумеется_ , мистер Старк.

Тони на секунду закрыл глаза, подозревая, что в присутствии агента ещё ни разу не выглядел таким откровенно уставшим. И, уже распахнув их, с неожиданным для себя спокойствием предложил:

— Давайте лучше о погоде.

Было два часа ночи с седьмого на восьмой день заключения Локи, когда Старк пинком открыл дверь в мастерскую. Трикстер дремал. Сдерживающие печати на замках клетки были на месте.

Старк был не настолько дурак, чтобы поверить, что всё это могло помешать Локи сплетать иллюзии.

Пришедшее к нему во сне ощущение острых зубов, вонзавшихся в его плечо, было неуместно восхитительным. Старк не помнил сна целиком — он помнил только этот момент пробуждения, холод дыхания, льдисто-острую кромку чужих клыков, спрятанных за мягким изгибом губ. Тони нервно передёрнул плечами. Ни во сне, ни наяву он не мог понять, соблазнял его трикстер или просто пытался напугать.

Как ни противно было это осознавать, чисто технически подобные сны могли успешно обеспечить и то, и другое.

— Странное дело, — не открывая глаз, протянул Локи, заставляя Старка замереть на середине шага и вздрогнуть. — В клетке сижу я, а мечешься из угла в угол ты. Может, это потому, что в твоей клетке нет углов?..

Тони в первый раз за проведённую в одном доме с трикстером неделю захотелось что-нибудь разбить или поджечь. Он мог сколько угодно чувствовать себя мерзко в присутствии запертого божества, но это, чёрт возьми, было его личное дело. Его личная привилегия ненавидеть самого себя. Когда кто-то другой начинал иронизировать на эту тему, замаскированная отвращением к собственной персоне агрессия Старка начинала искать способ разрядиться.

Естественно, Локи это чувствовал.  
Но до этого момента он не бил в эту болевую точку.

— Ты похож на бабочку, Старк, — тихо проговорил Локи, открывая глаза и поворачивая голову в сторону Тони.

Он пристально глядел на изобретателя сквозь лезвия прутьев клетки. Тусклое синеватое свечение отражалось в его неестественно светлых глазах. Тони передёрнуло от холодного интереса в его взгляде.

— Ты полжизни был вальяжной гусеницей, — протянул трикстер. — А потом, как настоящая бабочка, изменился в процессе разрушения. И отрастил себе крылья. 

— Спасибо за сравнение, — нервно фыркнул Тони.

— Не благодари, — холодно, без всякого выражения в голосе проговорил Локи, не отводя взгляд. — Бабочки долго не живут.

Кажется, потом Тони всё-таки напился — так что впоследствии не мог точно вспомнить, как ему в итоге удалось уйти из мастерской, ничего не разбив. И не бегом.

На двенадцатый день Тони зашёл в мастерскую так тихо, что его не услышали.

Наверное, это был первый раз с момента захлопывания лезвий клетки, когда Старк действительно застал трикстера врасплох. Во всяком случае, Локи явно дёрнулся, открывая глаза, как только синеватое пламя коснулось клетки.

«А ведь он правда спал», — с неуместным весельем подумал Тони, выкручивая ацетиленовую горелку на полную мощность. Мысль о том, насколько нужно было расслабиться, чтобы так спокойно спать в блокирующей магию конструкции из острых лезвий, он решил не развивать. Вид смаргивавшего сон Локи, отшатнувшегося в противоположный сегмент клетки, был слишком необычен, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё.

Старк надвинул на лицо сварочную маску и уверенно вывел на одном из лезвий, заменявших клетке прутья, руну солнца.

Локи молча, не мигая и не пытаясь сощуриться, смотрел на то, как плавился металл. Заговорённое лезвие, прерванное зигзагом руны, со звоном упало на пол. Старк, как ни в чём не бывало, перехватил горелку поудобнее и приступил к следующему. Раскалённые линии словно выключали тусклое, призрачное свечение клетки.

— _Сигель_ , — тихо проговорил Локи, когда на пол упало четвёртое лезвие. — Ты ломаешь клетку извне руной _сигель_. Чем ты меня запер, Старк? Ты же не мог запереть меня руной _ис_ , это иррационально.

— Знаешь, — хмыкнул Тони, на секунду убавляя мощность горелки и поднимая маску, — есть такая хорошая поговорка — клин клином вышибают.

— Ты запер меня руной _ис_ , — бесцветным тоном констатировал трикстер. — Запер ледяного великана руной льда. Ты сумасшедший, Старк.

— Пару дней назад я был бабочкой, — напомнил Тони, невозмутимо возвращаясь к своему занятию.

— Нет. Ты не бабочка. Ты галлюцинирующая куколка.

— Хочешь сказать, взрослые насекомые себя так не ведут? — фыркнул Старк, срезая шестое лезвие.

Локи не ответил— только отодвинулся дальше от разбрызгивавшей искры горелки, словно пытаясь забиться в угол. Странное, глазастое существо, словно состоящее из тёмного тумана и иллюзий, слишком дикое, чтобы его было интересно кормить с рук. Старк отдавал себе отчёт в том, что при желании Локи может запросто оторвать ему голову — или отрезать, просто толкнув на не срезанную часть клетки.   
Он предпочитал об этом не думать.  
Изо всех сил.

Старк отломал седьмой зубец лезвия и выключил горелку, отступая назад. Тони показалось, что Локи не вставал и не делал шагов, а просто сразу оказался у края неровно вырезанной в металле дыры. Он мягко спрыгнул на пол — тёмный плащ на секунду зацепился за край клетки, прежде чем тяжёлыми складками соскользнуть вниз.  
И теперь молча стоял, глядя на человека сверху вниз.   
И никуда не уходил.

В принципе, Старк в любом случае не смог бы хоть сколько-нибудь внятно объяснить трикстеру собственное поведение. Он и сам себе не мог дать достаточно убедительного отчёта о мотивациях. Наверное, это смог бы сделать Коулсон, который так хорошо умел вежливо делать вид, что ничего не понял — например, того, что Старку было скучно быть просто правительственным проектом. Или того, что без постоянной незримой и зачастую необъяснимой угрозы со стороны трикстера Старк начинал терять мотивацию и впадать в меланхолию. Или того, что Тони, как механика и изобретателя, чертовски интересовало всё неизученное — и было бы глупо анализировать отмирающий материал, которым Локи бы неизбежно стал в клетке…

Неизбежно.  
Если бы игра с самого начала не была двойной.  
Если бы правила самой игры не подразумевали обман.

То, что трикстер не пытался сбежать потому, что не хотел, а не потому, что не мог, было понятным и без сторонних переводчиков. Дальше этой ступени восприятия шли усложнения. Разумеется, Старк не мог их ни знать, ни рассчитать наверняка; он мог только чуять на уровне инстинкта. Локи на самом деле не был уверен в том, что правда смог бы взломать клетку без помощи магии.  
Локи просто не пробовал.   
_Не хотел_ пробовать.   
_Не видел смысла рассматривать вероятность попробовать._  
Тратить собственные ресурсы на многовариантные алгоритмы ему было… лень. К тому же, чисто технически, его устраивали условия заключения. Его не беспокоил брат. О нём не рассказывали объективным врагам в лице Фьюри и команды. Ему не мешали размышлять. Его регулярно навещал Старк, который был действительно интересным объектом изучения — что бы последний ни думал на тему того, кто из них кого изучал…

_Если он скажет какую-нибудь банальность про относительность понятия ловушки и Стокгольмский синдром, я его ударю сварочной маской._

Мысль Старка была такой чёткой и прочлась так легко, что губы Локи невольно дрогнули в попытке сдержать усмешку. 

— Веришь, — протянул Тони, снизу вверх глядя на трикстера, — мне сейчас почему-то тоже смешно.

— Мистер Старк, как нам стоит расценивать то, что вы не отвечаете на звонки?

Стоявший в дверях в мастерскую — и, видимо, минуты две назад беспардонно вскрывший кодовый замок, — Коулсон выглядел, как воплощённая совесть Тони. Старк подозревал, что его совесть была так же невозмутима, так же спокойно ломала замки и так же отлично обходилась отдельно от него самого. Возможно, у совести тоже было табельное оружие и несколько убедительно устрашающих удостоверений личности, этого Тони тоже не исключал.

— Так, — отмахнулся от вопроса Старк рукой с зажатой в ней деталью, — кое-какие… идеи посетили. Всё в порядке, если хотите знать. Я бы даже сказал, что всё под контролем.

— Запись на автоответчик мисс Поттс в два часа ночи, содержавшая бормотание, из которого лично я смог декодировать в связную речь только словосочетание «почему бабочки» — это вы называете «под контролем»? — моргнул Коулсон.

Старк с хрустом вставил деталь явно не в тот паз.

— Пеппер слышала эту за… Стоп. — Тони на секунду прикрыл глаза. — «Щит» прослушивает телефон Пеппер?

— Нет, — спокойно сказала воплощённая совесть. — Это личная инициатива. И, раз уж у вас на лбу написан этот вопрос — она забыла телефон в служебной машине, а не на моей прикроватной тумбочке. Но ваше выражение лица мне льстит, спасибо.

Старк попытался вынуть деталь оттуда, куда её вставил. Поддел отвёрткой. Досадливо цокнул языком.

— Она слышала ту запись? — рассеянно барабаня пальцами по обшивке чего-то недоделанного, проговорил Тони.

— Нет, — после едва заметной паузы ответил Коулсон.

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на сплетение проводов перед собой.

— Сколько живут бабочки? — бесцветным голосом спросил он.

— По меркам гусениц, они и так небожители.

Старк резко вскинул взгляд.

— По меркам куколок, они мечта, — спокойно проговорил Коулсон, лениво прислонясь плечом к одному из стеллажей в мастерской. — По меркам других бабочек, они вечны. Иные мнения бабочек не должны заботить.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Тони.

— Потому что бабочкам нужна мотивация взлетать, — мягко договорил агент.

Тони молча проводил его взглядом, дал уйти, не задав больше ни одного вопроса. Только кивнул в ответ на безупречно вежливую улыбку. И дал себе слово в следующий раз при встрече посмотреть, какого на самом деле цвета глаза были у агента Коулсона.

Точно ведь не зелёные.


End file.
